Glad I Came
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 4: Age Difference. Rachel is dragged into a gay bar by Kurt and Santana and regrets coming as soon as she sees the crowd of people. But meeting an older woman named Quinn makes her glad that she came.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel tried to stick close to Kurt and Santana as they made their way through the crowded nightclub. She huffed in frustration as some random man bumped into her without even apologizing. She would have berated the man for his behavior, but in the suffocating crowd of people and the dim lights, she doubted she would be able to find the man again.

She couldn't believe she'd let Kurt and Santana drag her into a gay bar. Gays didn't bother her, really, because Kurt and Santana were gay, and she had two dads. Plus, her last relationship was with another woman. Carrie; a pretty redhead junior who was currently studying in NYU. They met in this very same bar and had a drunken hook-up, and they dated after that. Rachel had to admit that she was good in bed, but she just couldn't feel any connection between them. And so, she broke it off after around three months of dating.

She hadn't dated after that, and now she was single for nearly six months. She didn't date because she didn't have the time, being busy with school and that she was going to be a senior soon enough. Kurt hadn't stopped bugging her about coming with him and Santana, stating that she 'needed a break' and that maybe, just maybe, she'd 'find someone good-looking and worth dating'.

She snorted at the thought. She didn't need a break. She was doing perfectly fine if she said so, and she really didn't have the urging need to find someone to date as soon as possible.

"Kurt? Kurt!" she called out as she pushed through the crowd, mumbling small apologies along the way. "Kurt? Santana?"

She sighed as her two friends didn't respond. She already lost them. She debated pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket and call them but ultimately decided against it. Her friends might not even be able to hear their phone due to all the noise and her phone might be knocked out of her hand because of the crowd that was growing wilder and wilder by the minute.

She was glad that she opted to wear a white frilly blouse and a pair of comfortable jeans, knowing that clubs as huge as this was going to be filled with people. At least she was comfortable, even though she clearly wasn't enjoying the night. She huffed in annoyance, suddenly wishing that she decided to stay at the loft. She'd be so much more comfortable sitting in their peaceful living room, maybe just watch a movie.

She decided to give up on her search and just go to the bar counter instead, thinking that her friends might get a drink sooner or later. She kept on pushing through the crowd until the counter was in sight. She sighed in relief when she saw an empty seat beside a blonde woman whose back was turned to her. She hurried towards the seat, just in case someone got an idea to beat her to it.

Thankfully, no one did. So she sat beside the blonde woman and raised her hand to call for the bartender, a tall brunette with shoulder-length hair and a pretty face.

"ID?" asked the bartender.

Rachel wordlessly went through her purse and pulled out her ID. She was already twenty-one going on to twenty-two in just a few months.

"Okay, what will it be?" the bartender asked with a smile as Rachel put aside her ID.

"A glass of scotch, please," she requested as she leaned her arms on the counter.

Back when she was in high school, she had a very low tolerance for alcohol which grew higher as she moved on to college. Some days she just couldn't get through without two or three glasses of alcohol.

The bartender set the glass in front of her, and she smiled gratefully as she slipped her payment into the bartender's hands. She cupped the glass in her hand and swirled it a few times before pressing it to her lips and took a sip. She sighed contentedly as the burning sensation of the alcohol slid down her throat.

"Scotch, huh? You have good taste," the blonde woman beside her commented.

Rachel set the glass down and rested her chin against her palm as she looked at the blonde sitting beside her. She had long, wavy golden locks, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, a strong jawline, and a creamy complexion. She wore a flaming red blouse and a pair of black slacks with a pair of white-colored heels to complete the outfit. She was gorgeous, Rachel had to admit. But what caught her attention the most was the pair of hazel eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. Her breath caught at the beauty that was facing her. She was sure she'd never seen a woman as gorgeous and as beautiful as the one sitting beside her right now.

Rachel smirked, the shot of alcohol giving her a slight boost in her confidence.

"I like Scotch," she shrugged as she cast her gaze down at the glass that the gorgeous blonde woman was holding. "Vodka, huh? I like that, too."

"I like my drinks simple. Mixes are fine, but I like pure vodka the most," the blonde woman smirked back at her, and Rachel could swear it looked a little devious, but sexy at the same time. Then again, though, the woman looked older than her. But not by a lot, so it was fine with her.

"Hmm," Rachel hummed, raising her glass to take another sip.

"So, you here alone?" The blonde woman asked, her hazel eyes brought out by the disco lights.

"I don't think I should be answering that to a complete stranger now, should I?" Rachel smirked.

"You're smart," the blonde woman grinned. "I like that. Quinn. That's my name."

Rachel liked the raspy voice of the woman. Plus, she thought that the name Quinn suited her very well.

"Rachel," she nodded once.

"Have you been here before, Rachel? I don't think I've seen you around here," Quinn asked, mirroring Rachel's current position.

Rachel licked her lips at the sound of her name on the woman's lips. She wasn't this daring when she was in high school, but things had changed since then. _She'd _changed since then. But she liked it. She liked the husky and sultry sound in Quinn's voice. She didn't care if this woman was older than she was. Besides, she didn't look like she was in her thirties yet.

"Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough," Rachel answered, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "But yes, I have been here a few times before. And you?"

"When... I'm stressed about work and the people I work with," Quinn shrugged, taking her glass and drowned down a large amount of vodka.

"So it would be safe to assume that you're stressed out right now?" Rachel asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Quinn said mysteriously, that sexy smirk tugging at her lips again. "What about you?"

"My friends seem to think so, but I'm actually not," Rachel shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh?" Quinn said, her own eyebrows raising up. All Rachel could think about was how sexy that eyebrow raise looked.

"Hmm," Rachel hummed. "So, you mentioned work. How old are you?"

"That's a strange question," Quinn smirked. "Usually, the first thing people would ask is what my work is, not how old I am."

"I guess I'm not like most people, then," Rachel said with a challenging tone.

"I guess not," Quinn smiled, the lights adding a hint of mystery in that smile. "Twenty-seven. And you?"

Twenty-seven. It was just a five-year gap, no big deal to the brunette. She could handle that. Plus, she couldn't entirely deny the idea that she felt a slight connection to Quinn. They hit it off so easily, plus there was no air of awkwardness threatening to loom over them.

"Twenty-two in a few months," Rachel shrugged as though the age gap between them was no big deal.

"So, it doesn't bother you that you're talking to a woman five years older than you are?" Quinn asked, those eyebrows raising again.

"No, does it bother you?" Rachel shot back as she took a large sip of her drink.

"Not in the slightest," Quinn responded with a devious smile. Rachel swallowed as she watched Quinn's hazel eyes rake over her body appreciatively. She was really, really glad she chose the blouse that hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of form-fitting jeans matched with a pair of black pumps. "You're... _sexy_," Quinn rasped out, pink tongue darting out of her lips.

"Is that really you or is that just the alcohol talking?" Rachel smirked as she downed the last of her drink.

"No, that's really me," Quinn chuckled, low and throaty.

"Good, because I don't trust drunk talking," Rachel laughed.

Quinn laughed back and Rachel watched as she drank the last of her vodka. She licked her lips as she watched Quinn's pink tongue dart out, it was just so sexy to see.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Quinn asked, her voice low and smoky. Rachel swallowed. God, this woman was just so sexy.

"I'm just going to text my friends," Rachel murmured as she pulled out her phone. She quickly typed in a message to Kurt, stating that she was going to leave early and won't be home until the next morning, telling him not to worry and that she was with someone. She sent it as soon as she was done and pushed it back in her pocket.

"You're not going to wait for a reply?" Quinn asked, her hazel eyes darkening.

"Nope," Rachel shook her head. "He probably wouldn't be able to read it until later, anyway."

Quinn nodded and stood up. Rachel followed suit. She was surprised when the older woman slipped their hands together, instantly feeling the jolt when their skin touched. She hadn't felt this connection in quite a while, and it was a pleasant feeling.

They quickly made their way through the throng of people, and Rachel was glad she didn't get a few more drinks because she definitely wanted to remember this experience in the morning. After a few more pushes and jostling, they finally made it outside the doors of the club.

"How does my apartment sound?" Quinn asked in that raspy voice of hers, hazel eyes piercing into Rachel's.

"It sounds perfect," Rachel husked.

Quinn nodded and hailed a cab. Thankfully, the traffic in New York wasn't bad that night, so they made it to Quinn's apartment in a short amount of time. The blonde threw the payment into the console of the car and pulled Rachel out. They walked inside a large apartment complex, and made their way towards the elevator.

They rose up to the seventh floor, and Rachel followed Quinn outside. They walked through the large hallway, stopping in front of the third door to the left side. Quinn took out a set of keys from her purse, then quickly picked one out and slid it into the keyhole. Rachel followed the blonde inside, gasping at the sheer hugeness of the apartment. It was about twice the size of the loft, fully furnished with an air of elegance about it.

"You like it?" Quinn asked as she walked towards the living room.

"It's beautiful," Rachel said in awe as she followed the blonde.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled. "Do you want anything to drink? Red wine?"

"Red wine sounds great," Rachel said in agreement.

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back," Quinn said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Rachel sighed and leaned her head back against the couch and relaxed as she waited for the older woman. The apartment felt cozy and homey despite it's huge size. It felt warm, too, like Quinn's hand in hers. She didn't know if the blonde also felt the connection and spark when their fingers linked together, but she was sure that she felt it.

"Here," Quinn said as she sat down on the couch and set a glass of red wine down on the table in front of them.

Rachel smiled gratefully at the older woman as she took the glass in her hand and took a small sip. She sighed contentedly at the warmth that instantly filled the insides of her mouth and down her throat.

"Do you go to university?" Quinn asked as she turned to face the brunette.

"I go to NYADA," Rachel started, "I'm going to be a senior next fall."

"Mmm," Quinn hummed as she nodded her head once. "What are your plans after you graduate?"

"I've actually always wanted to be on Broadway," Rachel confessed as she swirled her glass, staring at the red liquid inside of it. "It's my childhood dream."

"That's good," Quinn said in approval.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled as she took another sip. "What about you? What's your job?"

"I'm a writer," Quinn said as she took a sip. "I'm actually working on my first novel."

"Oh," Rachel said. "I guess that is a stressful job."

"It is," Quinn chuckled in agreement.

Rachel laughed and drained the rest of the red liquid before setting the wine glass back down on the table. She licked her lips, watching as Quinn's eyes darted to them. Feeling bold, she smirked and started to undo the buttons of her blouse, slowly.

"It's getting a little... _hot _in here, don't you think?" Rachel husked out as she popped the last button on her blouse for emphasis.

"I agree," Quinn husked in return, her hazel eyes darting down towards Rachel's cleavage.

Rachel smirked. She pried the wine glass away from Quinn's pale and slender fingers and set it on the table before straddling the older woman's lap.

"So... Quinn," Rachel purred as she dragged her fingernails across the blonde's neck, smirking at the goosebumps that appeared. "Why don't we get this night started already?" she asked as she ground her hips slowly against the woman's lap.

"Rachel..." Quinn groaned as the brunette continued to grind and roll her hips against the blonde's lap.

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed as she leaned down to swirl her tongue against Quinn's earlobe. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," Quinn moaned as Rachel ground harder, their heated cores nearly touching. "J-just continue what you're doing."

Rachel smirked sexily and placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders as she ground harder, her ass gyrating on the blonde's lap. She purred and gyrated her hips as she listened to the older woman's breathing start to labor.

"You like that, huh?" Rachel husked into Quinn's ear. "You like a younger woman giving you a lap dance?"

"God, o-only you," Quinn moaned and threw back her head as Rachel ground harder, wetness gushing out of her core.

"What else do you want me to do, Quinn?" Rachel asked, her voice dripping pure sex. "Do you want to take me to your bed, have your way with me?"

"F-fuck, yes," Quinn groaned, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Then take me to your bed," Rachel whispered lowly, sultrily, into the older woman's ear.

Quinn growled, and in one swift movement, she stood up and Rachel wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. They quickly made their way to the bedroom, and Quinn quickly twisted the doorknob, slamming the door shut behind them once they were inside. Rachel felt herself being thrown on the bed, the predatory look in the older woman's eyes making her shudder.

Not one to be outdone, Rachel threw her blouse across the room and quickly unclasped her bra, then flung it away. She smirked as Quinn's eyes landed on her breasts, and she gently cupped them, teasing the older woman.

"Come here and _fuck _me, Quinn," Rachel murmured lowly as she beckoned Quinn over with one finger, her other hand still cupping her left breast.

She watched as Quinn shed her clothes, leaving her naked in front of the brunette. Rachel moaned at the sight of pale and perky breasts. She watched as the blonde crawled up to her body, shuddering as nails raked across her bare sides.

"Kiss me," Rachel husked, her voice laced with desire.

Quinn grunted and crashed their lips together. Rachel moaned as Quinn's lips claimed hers roughly, her hands making their way towards the blonde's back. She opened her mouth, seeking Quinn's pink tongue in her mouth. She moaned as she had her first taste of the blonde; cherries. Their tongues fought for dominance, the sound of slurps and sucks filling the room.

"You are so _fucking _sexy," Quinn groaned into her mouth.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned as she dragged her nails across the blonde's bare back.

She sighed in pleasure as she felt Quinn's warm and wet tongue drag across the column of her neck, her hands tangling in blonde tresses. She gasped at each nip of Quinn's teeth against her neck, moaning when she felt the blonde's hot breath against her hardening nipples.

"Your breasts are gorgeous," Quinn murmured, and Rachel moaned as she felt her left breast being engulfed in the blonde's hot mouth.

"God, yesssss," Rachel hissed as Quinn greedily sucked her breasts and pinched her nipples. "So g-good, Quinn!"

"Mmmm," Quinn hummed against her breasts, and Rachel felt her core gush out wetness. She'd never felt more aroused in her entire life, and Quinn's mouth was so good in pleasuring her breasts.

Rachel massaged Quinn's head as the blonde moved further south, licking a hot stripe from the valley between her breasts and onto her stomach. She gasped as she felt the blonde's tongue dip inside her navel, her hips bucking once.

"Are you wet?" Quinn murmured as Rachel felt her nose nuzzle against the crotch of her jeans.

"Why don't you strip me to find out?" Rachel managed in between pants.

Below her, Quinn smirked. God, the sight of Quinn's head in between her legs was so devious and sexy, and Rachel couldn't help but lick her lips. The older woman's lips were swollen and her hair a mess, and it was just the picture of sex.

Rachel lifted her hips and allowed Quinn to pull it down. She watched as Quinn threw it across the room, her chest heaving at the hungry look the blonde directed towards her crotch.

"You're so wet," Quinn murmured as she dragged a finger across Rachel's covered slit. She moaned. "Your panties are ruined..."

"Oh, fuck..." Rachel moaned as Quinn's finger dragged teasingly against her slit, the friction of the material of her panties intensifying her arousal. "T-take my panties off, please..."

"As you wish," Quinn smirked and slowly peeled off the red-laced panties, which stuck to Rachel's core due to her arousal.

"Oh God..." Rachel groaned as she raised her head to look at Quinn. Her core throbbed and her clit twitched at the promise of orgasms in those beautiful and darkened hazel eyes.

"Gorgeous pussy," Quinn hummed as she planted a kiss on Rachel's sex.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Quinn's lips pressing against her soaked pussy.

"I'll taste you first, then I'll fuck you with my fingers," Rachel heard the promise in Quinn's voice, and more wetness gushed out of her core. She gasped when she felt Quinn's tongue lick a hot, broad stripe against her slit, shuddering as the blonde continued to do so. "Mmm, you taste so good..."

"F-fuck," Rachel groaned as she gripped the sheets, Quinn's tongue continuing to tease her soaked core. Her clit ached for attention, and she just wanted the older woman to fuck her into oblivion.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Quinn growled. Rachel screamed in pleasure as she felt two of Quinn's fingers enter her pussy, feeling each twist and rub against her inner folds.

"Oh God!" Rachel shrieked as Quinn added another finger. She bucked her hips incessantly, the pleasure taking over her body. She moaned as she felt Quinn's fingers deliciously stretch her pussy, filling her up good. "Fuck, yes! Fuck me, Quinn!"

She gasped as Quinn's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it harshly. She screamed and thrashed and writhed against the bed as Quinn's fingers fucked her good. She never felt this pleasured before; every twist of Quinn's fingers inside her pussy made her scream and she felt those fingers drag against her walls so deliciously.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Rachel screamed as Quinn thrust her fingers harder and faster inside her pussy. "God, yes! Fuck my pussy!"

Below her, Quinn groaned and thrust and sucked harder. Rachel felt her stomach coil, a sign of her impending orgasm. With two more hard thrusts, and one hard suck at her clit, Rachel fell apart with a scream.

"I'm coming!" she screamed as she felt her juices stream out of her pussy.

She fell back against the bed, her chest heaving and body numb from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt Quinn's tongue lap against her pussy a few more times before she moved her head back up. She pulled Quinn in for a slow kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the older woman's tongue.

"Fuck, that was good," Rachel panted against Quinn's lips. "It's your turn now."

"I want to ride your face," Quinn whispered sexily into her ear. Rachel shuddered.

"Okay," she agreed.

Quinn kissed her chastely before crawling up her body. Rachel's mouth watered at the sight of the blonde's leaking and pink pussy above her. She lowered the blonde's pussy and started licking the slit with hot and broad stripes of her tongue.

"Mmm, that's good," Quinn moaned above her. Rachel smirked and continued to lap at the blonde's pussy, listening to ever pleasured moan that escaped her lips. "F-fuck!"

Rachel parted Quinn's pussy lips with her thumbs and shoved her tongue inside, making the older woman scream. She swirled and flicked her tongue inside, focusing on the pleasured moans that Quinn made above her.

"Yes, eat my pussy!" Quinn screamed as Rachel hit her g-spot. She thrust her tongue harder and reached out her thumb and forefinger to pinch her clit, earning a louder scream. She loved how vocal the blonde was in bed. She looked up and saw Quinn's hands gripping the headboard, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back. She thrust her tongue into Quinn's g-spot as the blonde humped her face, listening to every pleasured moan and dirty words that strung out of her mouth.

"G-gonna come," Quinn panted above her as Rachel felt her walls tighten around her tongue. She pinched Quinn's clit hard, then felt a gush of juices stream into her waiting mouth. She moaned as she swallowed everything, then thrust her tongue slower to ride out the blonde's orgasm.

"God, that was so fucking good," Quinn panted as she slumped beside the brunette.

Rachel smirked and kissed Quinn, making the blonde moan as their tongues sucked the other.

"Stay the night?" Quinn asked in between pants as she took Rachel's face in her hands. She felt the warmth of Quinn's hands against her face, and she felt the connection again. She'd never felt this way with anyone before, and judging by the look in Quinn's eyes, she knew that the older woman felt it, too.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Quinn pulled her closer for a soft and tender kiss. She felt the warmth and softness of Quinn's lips against hers, and somehow, she felt warm inside.

"Go out with me?" Quinn asked against her lips. "If it's okay with you to date an older woman... I know you're just going to be a senior, but... I felt something with you, Rachel. And I know that it's not just a night of fucking for you."

Rachel smiled and gazed into Quinn's soft, hazel eyes. She could see the sincerity in them, and she could feel the warmth in the older woman's words.

"No, it isn't," Rachel murmured. "And I'd love to go out with you, Quinn."

She watched as Quinn smiled softly at her. She smiled back and pressed their lips together once again. She didn't care if she was going to date an older woman, because she knew that what the electricity they felt was real and not just a figment of their imagination.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and sighed into the older woman's chest. She had to thank Kurt and Santana for forcing her to come, because if she hadn't, she probably never would have met Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter 2! Sorry for making you guys wait, I just got so addicted to Grey's Anatomy and had a marathon. At least I finally finished up with the last season, so I can finally focus on continuing this story. Anyway, the next few chapters will probably contain no smut because I want to focus on how their relationship will develop. That cool with you guys? Oh, and I'd also love it if you guys left a review. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning with the sun's rays glaring at her face. She groaned and turned around, only to be met with a mop of silky blonde hair. She scrunched her face in confusion and lifted the sheets above her body, seeing that she was naked. In bed. With another woman, apparently. She furrowed her eyebrows then gently brushed away the mop of blonde hair away from the other woman's face. She then recognized that it was Quinn and remembered that she had sex with her and that they were in the blonde's apartment.

Her face cleared up and she took the time to really look at Quinn. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows were scrunched together, eyelids screwed shut and pink lips slightly parted. She reached out her fingers and lightly traced the blonde's strong jawline, careful not to wake her up. She giggled softly when the blonde's nose scrunched up adorably and moved her fingers toward defined cheekbones.

After a few more seconds, Quinn moaned softly before slowly opening her eyes. Rachel smiled as soon as hazel eyes stared back at her, feeling a little jolt of electricity course through her veins as their gazes locked. The connection that she felt with the older woman certainly wasn't her imagination or because of the alcohol that she drank last night.

"Hey," Rachel said softly as she caressed the older woman's face.

"Hey," Quinn greeted back sleepily, making the brunette giggle. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes, thanks to the sun," Rachel answered.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, I forgot to close the blinds," Quinn said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled back and sighed. Rachel retracted her hand and stripped off the sheets from her naked body, smirking as she watched the older woman's eyes land on her breasts.

"Like what you see?" Rachel teased as she cupped her breasts.

"You have no idea," Quinn husked, her tongue darting out of her lips.

Rachel laughed and completely pulled off the covers from Quinn's body and moved to straddle her stomach. She leaned down to kiss the blonde, rocking her hips as she did so. She parted her lips and let Quinn's tongue slide in her mouth, moaning as she did so. Their tongues danced lazily as Rachel continued to spread her wetness against Quinn's stomach, the sound of moans and gasps filling the bedroom. Just as Rachel was about to palm Quinn's breasts, the sound of a phone started ringing.

"That's mine," Rachel moaned as Quinn sat up and started to suck at her earlobe.

"Ignore it," Quinn said, her tongue swirling around the shell of Rachel's ear. "I want to have morning sex with you..."

Rachel just nodded and rocked her hips, but her phone didn't show no signs of letting on. She tried to ignore it and focus on Quinn's lips dragging across her neck but ultimately gave up.

"I t-think I should g-get that," she stuttered as the older woman's warm and wet tongue licked down from the column of her throat and onto the valley between her breasts.

"Fine," Quinn sighed as she tore her mouth away from Rachel's breasts.

"Sorry," Rachel murmured apologetically as she kissed the older woman chastely before sliding off her lap and getting off from the bed. She spotted her jeans lying across the floor and walked towards it, grabbing her phone from the pocket. She unlocked it and saw that she had three text messages and five missed calls from Kurt.

She rolled her eyes. Sure, she loved Kurt to death but he could be so annoyingly worried about her sometimes. She decided to ignore the messages and dialed Kurt's number instead. After a few rings, someone picked up over the other end.

_"Rachel! Where are you?" _Kurt said worriedly. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you I wasn't coming home last night. I'm in somebody else's apartment," she said as she paced around the room.

_"Whose apartment!?"_

"Relax, will you? I'm fine, I met someone at the bar last night and I went to her apartment."

_"Her? Who? Is she gorgeous?"_

"Yes, she is gorgeous," she said as she flickered her eyes towards the blonde who was sitting on the bed, eyes trained towards her. "And I'll see you later, okay? Stop worrying! Bye!" she added and hurriedly and ended the call before her best friend could get in another word.

"Your friend?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm sorry, he could just get so worried most of the time about the smallest things," Rachel sighed. as she got on the bed and straddled the blonde's lap. "Now, where were we?"

"You were just about to touch my breasts," Quinn husked into her ear.

Rachel smirked and pushed the blonde back on the bed and cupped her perky breasts. The blonde groaned and bucked her hips upwards, making Rachel gasp as her clit hit the toned stomach underneath her.

"Actually, you know what?" Quinn said sultrily as she sat up and gripped Rachel's waist. "Why don't we take this to the shower?"

Rachel shivered and made the move to get up, but the blonde gripped her waist tighter and jumped off the bed, making her squeal in surprise. She reflexively wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, giggling as she was carried all the way towards the bathroom.

"Oh my God, how did you do that?" Rachel said breathlessly as Quinn set her on her feet.

"I was a cheerleader in high school," Quinn explained with a grin. "Apparently, my strength is still intact."

"Apparently so," Rachel agreed as the older woman bent down to kiss her. "Mmm, now how about we get in that shower?"

Quinn grinned and slid the shower door open, allowing Rachel to slip inside first. The blonde turned on the shower and pushed the brunette against the wall, allowing the warm water to cascade down their bare skin.

Rachel moaned as Quinn attacked her neck with hot and open-mouthed kisses as her legs spread involuntarily. She could feel her pussy getting wet, and she was sure that it wasn't because of the shower. She gripped the blonde by the shoulders and bucked her hips forward, eliciting a small groan from the blonde.

"God, you are so wet," Quinn groaned into her ear.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned in agreement as she humped into nothing, her juices leaking out of her blushing pussy.

"Let's wash up first," Quinn said in a suggestive tone as she reached for the bottle of shampoo.

Rachel whimpered as she stood up straight, allowing the older woman to wash her hair. She sighed as pale and slender fingers massaged her scalp, then allowed the running water to wash the shampoo off of her hair.

"Let me," she husked out as she pried the bottle of shampoo away from the blonde's fingers.

She watched as Quinn licked her lips and squeezed the bottle, letting the substance fall into her palm. She motioned for Quinn to turn around, to which she did, then lathed the shampoo onto the soft, blonde tufts. She massaged Quinn's scalp, earning small moans as she ran her hands through her golden locks.

She watched as Quinn washed off the shampoo, licking her lips at the sexy sight before her. Droplets of water ran down between pale, perky breasts, down to her toned stomach, glistening pussy, and strong, toned legs. She groaned as the older woman started to lather soap all over her body, pale fingers hovering above her pussy.

"Oh, _fuck_," she cursed as she watched Quinn's fingers disappear inside her pussy. The blonde moaned as she brought her fingers out and licked them one by one, her lust-filled hazel eyes looking straight into the brunette's chocolate orbs.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned as she popped the last digit out of her mouth. "Wash yourself."

Rachel swallowed and grabbed the soap from behind the older woman and started to wash herself. She rubbed the soap around her breasts, making sure to squeeze them together as she did so. She then soaped her abdomen, her legs, and finally, her blushing and leaking pussy. She threw her head back and moaned as she cupped her cunt, giving it a small squeeze. She found it so erotic that she was touching herself in front of another person, and she loved the attention that she was getting from Quinn for doing so.

"Fuck, you like touching yourself, huh?" Quinn growled, making Rachel shudder in pleasure.

"Mmm-ah!" she moaned as she rubbed her slit with her fingers, then pinched her throbbing clit.

"C'mere," Quinn murmured, and she walked towards the older woman with shaky legs. "Lean back against the wall."

Rachel shivered at the commanding tone in Quinn's voice and leaned back against the wall. She groaned when the older woman dropped to her knees, eyes level with her soaking pussy. Her breath hitched in anticipation as she felt the older woman's warm breath against her clit, making her pussy twitch.

Then, she gasped in surprise when she felt Quinn's tongue slide into her pussy without warning. She moaned and threaded her fingers into soft, brown hair as she felt the hot and wet tongue slide inside of her, curling into her inner folds and dragging across her inner walls. Pleasure tore through her body as Quinn's talented mouth ate her out like she'd never been eaten out before.

"Oh-oh God!" her screams took on a high pitch as she felt pale and slender fingers pinch and rub her clit insistently. She continued to hump the older woman's mouth, her pussy walls clenching and her legs trembling for her impending orgasm. "God, yesssss! Eat my pussy!" she hissed and writhed.

"Mmm," she felt Quinn moan against her sopping cunt, sending pleasurable vibrations straight through her inner walls.

"G-gonna cum!" she screamed as she felt her juices flood from her clenching pussy into Quinn's waiting mouth. She moaned and slumped her head against the wall as she caught up to her breath, sighing contentedly when she felt Quinn's body pressing against hers.

"You taste so delicious," Quinn moaned as she bent down to kiss Rachel.

Rachel moaned as she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue, her fingers instantly threading into soft, golden locks.

"Your turn," she husked out as she flipped their positions over so that Quinn was pressed back against the wall.

The older woman groaned and Rachel smirked as she brought her to the cusp of an earth-shattering orgasm.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed when the two women finally came out of the shower. Rachel put on the clothes she wore the previous night and followed the blonde into the kitchen.

"So, I never caught your last name," Quinn said as she grabbed a cereal box from the cupboard.

"It's Berry," Rachel said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Fabray," Quinn answered as she set two bowls and spoons on the table. She grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and set it on the middle of the table. "How about some breakfast?"

Rachel smiled and nodded as she sat down opposite of the blonde. She poured the cereal and milk into her bowl and started to dig in.

"Do you work only as a writer, or do you have another job?" Rachel asked as she swallowed her food.

"I work as a high school literature teacher," Quinn answered. "I won't get any money by just lounging around in my apartment and working on my novel, after all."

"True," Rachel giggled.

Quinn smiled and Rachel watched as her hazel eyes twinkled. Quinn was absolutely hot and sexy when they were having sex, but when she smiled like that, she looked beautiful and radiant. It made her want to know more about the older woman apart from the physical aspect. She felt comfortable with her, and it was a feeling she'd never felt before.

"So, how about you? Any part-time jobs?" Quinn asked.

"I work at the Spotlight Diner," she answered. Quinn nodded and allowed her to go on. "Kurt and Santana - my roommates and we came from the same high school - work with me there."

"Oh, that's nice," Quinn said with a smile. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Some customers can be rather... difficult, but other than that, I enjoy working there," she said with a small shrug.

"I should probably go there sometime," Quinn said with a smirk.

"You're just going there to see me, aren't you?" Rachel laughed.

"Mm-hmm," Quinn hummed, her hazel eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Rachel said as she swallowed the last of her cereal.

"Good," Quinn said in approval. "So... about that date."

"What date?" Rachel teased, though she knew full well what the older woman meant.

"You know what I mean," Quinn laughed. "Like I said last night, you're not just a one-night stand for me. I want to know more about you, Rachel. And I mean it," she finished, her eyes softening.

Rachel smiled at the sincerity in Quinn's voice. Quinn wasn't just a quick lay for her, either. And she'd be damned if she let this opportunity slip past her. There was just something about the older woman that drew her in, and like she said, it wasn't just about the sex.

"I want to know more about you, too," she said with a soft smile.

Quinn smiled back and reached for her hand across the table. Rachel felt the jolt of electricity again as their hands brushed against each other, and somehow, she knew that this felt right.

"I think you had better get going, before your friend starts to worry again," Quinn chuckled as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"I know," Rachel sighed.

"What's your phone number? I'll call you when I'm free and then we'll go out on that date," Quinn asked as she pulled out her phone.

Rachel took the phone from Quinn's hand and entered her number, then handed it back to the older woman. She smiled when their fingers brushed together briefly before Quinn retracted her hand.

"I'm free Friday afternoons and the whole of Saturday and Sunday," she informed the blonde.

"Got it," Quinn smiled. "I'll call you once I've worked out my schedule."

Rachel smiled and nodded before standing up. Quinn stood up as well and led her to the entrance of the apartment. They stopped by the door and Rachel leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on the older woman's lips, smiling as they pulled apart.

"See you soon," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips as she opened the door.

"See you soon," Quinn confirmed with a smile as Rachel left the apartment.

Needless to say, Rachel was feeling all giddy as she hailed a cab. She couldn't wait for Quinn's call and their upcoming date.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Sooo, here's chapter 3 and I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and left a review for this story! I really appreciate it, so thank you guys so much! There's just a teeny bit of smut here, for those who are looking for that. And for those that want more smut, I'll try putting it in, although most probably not all chapters will contain sexy times. So, yeah. Thank you guys once again, and I'd love it if you left a review!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed by ever since Rachel had left Quinn's apartment. During those two weeks, Kurt and Santana had been relentless in asking her questions about Quinn. Kurt's questions were more on the tame side. Like, was she gorgeous? Did she have nice hair? Did she look like a supermodel? To which Rachel answered yes to all of those.

Santana, meanwhile, was more on the down and dirty side. Like, was she good in bed? Was she sexy? Is she a sex goddess? To which she mostly ignored because she didn't really like telling others about her sex life.

And during those two weeks, Quinn still hadn't called her.

She bit her lip as she tried to focus on the television screen, resisting the temptation to grab her phone and glare at it until an unknown number calls. She really should have gotten Quinn's number.

She groaned as she threw her head back against the couch, earning a curious look from Kurt.

"Is anything wrong, Rachel?" Kurt asked as she tore his eyes away from the TV.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"What? Quinn hasn't called yet?"

Shocked, Rachel turned to look at Kurt, who had a knowing smirk on his face. There really was just no escaping Kurt. He just knew her too well.

"I- How?" she stuttered, her mouth agape.

"Well, for one, you've been staring at your phone too much," he said as he quirked an eyebrow. "And I know you wouldn't do that unless Quinn already called you or sent you a message."

"You're right," she sighed as she slumped back against the couch. Kurt looked at her with sympathy.

"She might just be busy, you know. You did mention that she was a teacher and a writer," he said.

Rachel nodded. Quinn might be busy grading test papers or writing for her novel, so she really couldn't blame the older woman. After all, she had to work if she wanted to earn money. She was still a student, so she still didn't really understand the stress of working full-time in order to earn a living.

"Yeah..." she said in agreement. Kurt smiled at her before returning to watch TV again.

She shut her eyes for a few seconds, when suddenly, her phone rang. She quickly shot up from her seat and snatched her phone from the table, earning a snicker from Kurt, to which she chose to ignore. She looked at the screen, hoping that it was Quinn. When she saw that it was an unknown number, she squealed and answered the call.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?" she said as she tried not to seem to eager.

_"Hey, Rachel,"_ a familiar voice chuckled over the other end.

"Quinn!" she beamed and started to pace around the living room, with Kurt watching her with a smirk on his face.

_"Sorry it took a long time for me to call. I was busy preparing my lesson plan and writing," _Quinn apologized.

Rachel smiled as Quinn's husky voice filled her ears. She loved the way the older woman sounded when she spoke; smoky and warm.

"No, it's fine," she answered. "You must have been really busy."

_"I was, but I'm free now. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"_

"No, you didn't. I was just watching TV with Kurt."

_"Okay," _Rachel could practically see Quinn smile over the other end, making her smile in return. _"So, are you free tonight?"_

"Why, are you asking me out on a date?" she teased, making the blonde laugh.

_"Yes, I am. Will you go out on a date with me, Rachel Berry?" _

Rachel grinned. She really loved the way Quinn said her name. It felt like honey, warm and sweet.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Quinn Fabray," she answered, the smile in her voice evident.

_"Good. Because if you had said no, I would have kept on bugging you until you say otherwise," _Quinn teased, making Rachel giggle.

"I don't think I could ever say no to you," she said in a flirtatious voice.

_"Evidently not," _Quinn said, and Rachel could hear the smirk in her voice. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She barely knew the older woman, yet she felt so comfortable with her. Their conversation and banter flowed so easily that she felt like they had known each other all their lives.

"So, what do you have planned out?" she asked.

_"That will have to be a secret,"_ the blonde said mysteriously, making Rachel curious. _"Just wear a simple dress, though."_

"Not even one little hint?" she pouted, though she knew that the older woman couldn't see her.

_"Nope, not even a hint," _the blonde laughed.

"Fine," Rachel huffed.

_"You're cute," _Quinn said teasingly. _"Anyway, I'll pick you up at seven in the evening?"_

"Seven's perfect," Rachel agreed.

_"Alright. Just text me your address, and I'll see you later."_

"Okay. See you later, Quinn," she said with a smile before hanging up.

"Looks like you landed yourself a date," Kurt said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and it's tonight!" Rachel squealed.

"Well, it's nearly five o'clock, so you better go on and get ready!" Kurt said as he playfully shooed her away.

Rachel nodded and grinned as she picked up her phone and texted Quinn the address to the loft. She then quickly rushed to the bathroom and started a warm bath. She poured the soap into the warm water and started to strip off her clothes. She moaned contentedly as she sank into the warm water, closing her eyes and suddenly the image of Quinn in between her legs and eating her out popped into her mind. She groaned, trying hard to push the dirty thoughts away from her mind but it was no use.

She bit her lip and placed her hand in between her legs and started to stroke her slit. She moaned softly, imagining that it was Quinn's fingers instead of hers, teasing her and touching her. She eased a finger inside of her pussy, biting back a pleasured moan as she slowly thrust inside of her. She reached out her other hand to cup her breast as she pushed in another finger and threw her head back, squeezing her breast and masturbated to the thought of Quinn making love to her.

She curled and twisted her fingers inside of her pussy, gasping as she hit her g-spot. She thrust her fingers into that spot, biting back her moans as she bucked her hips upwards. After a few more thrusts, she came with a small gasp, her juices flooding out of her pussy. She whimpered as she eased out her fingers and closed her eyes as she waited for her orgasm to ebb away.

She sighed and spent a few more minutes inside the tub, then slowly got out as the water started to cool down. She wrapped a towel around her body and drained the water, then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of lacy black bra and panties, then opened her closet to look for something appropriate to wear for her date.

She bit her lip as she looked over her clothes, still completely undecided on what to wear. Quinn had told her to wear something simple, but she also wanted it to look a little on the sexy side. After a little more debating in her mind, she finally decided to wear a strappy black dress that reached a little above her knees and paired it off with white heels. She then sat in front of her vanity and took out the curling iron. She curled her hair in loose ringlets below her shoulders and started to apply light makeup.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror, smiling at the end result. She heard her phone buzz and turned around to see it on her bedside table. She stood up and checked her phone, which contained two messages from Quinn. She opened the messages, which said:

_Okay, I'll see you later._

_I'm on my way there, so I might arrive earlier. :)_

Rachel checked the time, and it was only 6:30. She decided to wait for Quinn in the living room, so she put her phone and wallet in her hand bag and saw Kurt and Santana eating popcorn and staring at the TV.

"Rachel! You look great!" Kurt exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Meanwhile, Santana wolf-whistled as she glanced at Rachel appreciatively.

"Looking hot there, Berry," Santana smirked.

"Thanks, guys," Rachel beamed as she sat down on the couch. She watched TV for a while with her friends, and just a few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath as Kurt and Santana looked at her expectantly. She stood up and made her way towards the door and slid it open, revealing Quinn in a jade green dress and black heels. Her long hair was curled slightly, and her makeup smoky.

"You look gorgeous, Rachel," Quinn said, her eyes raking Rachel's form.

Rachel blushed slightly and smiled bashfully as she gave Quinn another once over. The older woman was smiling softly, and Rachel felt her breath hitch.

"You look beautiful, Quinn," she smiled. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Of course," Quinn smiled and Rachel led her inside the living room.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Quinn," Rachel said as she held Quinn's hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Quinn smiled politely.

"Oh wow, Rachel wasn't kidding when she said you were gorgeous," Kurt grinned as he stood up and shook Quinn's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Quinn."

"Berry wouldn't shut up about you," Santana smirked, making Rachel blush. "I guess I can see why now."

"Oh, is that so?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Don't listen to them!" Rachel squeaked as she started pulling Quinn away.

"See you later, Rach!" Kurt called out as Rachel slid the door open.

"Try not to have too much fun!" Santana yelled.

"Your friends are... interesting," Quinn commented as they rode the elevator.

"They can be very straightforward," Rachel said with a small smile.

Rachel blushed softly as Quinn laced their fingers together. The blonde's hand was soft and smooth, and Rachel liked the intimate gesture.

"I hope this isn't too much?" Quinn asked, gesturing to their intertwined fingers.

"Oh, no. It's fine," Rachel smiled as she squeezed Quinn's hand. The older woman smiled back, and the elevator stopped at the ground floor. They walked out of the building, where a cab was waiting for them. Rachel tilted her head to look at Quinn confusedly.

"I had the cab wait for us," Quinn shrugged, smiling as she held the door open for Rachel.

"You're such a gentlewoman aren't you?" Rachel teased as she went inside the car. Quinn slipped in right after her and Rachel listened as the older woman gave instructions to the driver. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Quinn grinned and placed her hand on Rachel's thigh.

"Fine," Rachel pouted. The older woman just laughed and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. They soon arrived in front of a small Italian restaurant, and Quinn paid the driver. Rachel smiled as Quinn helped her out of the cab, and they went into the restaurant.

"Hello, ladies! How may I help you?" A tall, dark-haired waiter asked them as soon as they entered.

"I have a reservation for two," Quinn said.

"Under what name, miss?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Okay, let me check up on that and I'll be right back," the waiter bowed and left.

As the waiter left, Rachel took a look at the place. It was small, yet beautifully lighted. It was mostly couples that ate, and Rachel wondered how Quinn found out about this place. It gave off an intimate yet comfortable setting.

The waiter soon came back and approached the two women.

"Please follow me," he said and they followed him into a table at the corner of the room. They sat down and the waiter gave the two women a menu each. Rachel glossed over the menu and sneaked a peek at the older woman sitting in front of her once in a while. Quinn sat with her back straight, a picture of elegance and beauty with her bright hazel eyes and silky blonde hair. If Rachel had been in awe when she met the woman at the bar two weeks ago, she was in even more awe now.

"Are you ready to order?" Quinn asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Rachel nodded and blushed. Quinn smiled and called the waiter. Rachel ordered their vegan pasta and Quinn ordered lasagna.

"Would you like some wine?" the waiter asked as he jotted down their orders. Quinn looked at Rachel, and she nodded.

"We'd like a glass of red wine, thank you," Quinn smiled. The waiter nodded and took their menus as he left.

"So, you're vegan?" Quinn asked as she rested her chin against her palm.

"Not anymore," Rachel shook her head. "I used to be a vegan back when I was in high school, but I had to give that up here in New York because vegan food and ingredients are expensive here."

"I see... I should have asked you before; I'm sorry," Quinn said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Rachel said reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine with nearly any kind of food now, anyway."

"Okay," Quinn smiled. "So... tell me more about yourself."

And so they spent dinner by getting to know more about each other. Rachel told Quinn about how she always wanted to be on Broadway and that she was a total diva in high school, which made the blonde laugh. She told stories about her childhood, and she could see that Quinn really was interested in learning about her. She listened intently and asked questions, and she found that she really loved it when Quinn smiled.

Quinn had a beautiful and heartwarming smile that made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She really liked Quinn, and she hoped that this would lead into something more.

She learned that apart from being a cheerleader in high school, Quinn really loved to read books and write poems and short stories, which was why she decided to take literature in college and teach it to high school students to earn income while she was working on her first novel. She loved that Quinn was passionate about literature the way she was passionate about Broadway and music.

Once they finished dinner, Quinn called the waiter for the bill and Rachel smiled as hazel eyes locked onto hers.

"That was a lovely dinner, Quinn. Thank you," Rachel smiled.

"Anytime," Quinn smiled, her eyes twinkling. "But I have one more place to take you before the night is over."

Rachel didn't ask where they were going this time, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting an answer. Quinn paid for the food and left a tip for the waiter before they stood up and left. The older woman hailed another cab and this time, they went to Central Park.

Beautiful lights illuminated the park, making Rachel gasp in awe. Beside her, Quinn smiled and took her hand as they strolled leisurely across the park.

"I kind of thought you loved parks, so I brought you here," Quinn said by way of explanation.

"I do love parks," Rachel affirmed with a smile as she sidled up to Quinn's side. She sighed contentedly as the older woman wrapped her arms around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. She inhaled Quinn's scent; a mix of vanilla and something minty. Quinn smelled absolutely lovely, and she felt nice and warm, too.

They walked in silence, with Quinn's arms wrapped securely around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled softly as Quinn rubbed her arm, not feeling the need to break the silence.

"Did you know you're the first woman I brought home to my apartment since I moved here in New York?" Quinn said softly, making Rachel stop in her tracks, surprise coloring her face. She looked up to see if the blonde was joking, but her serious hazel eyes told her otherwise.

"I- really?" Rachel asked in shock as Quinn brought her to the nearest bench where they sat.

"Mm-hmm," Quinn hummed, her eyes soft. "I don't really like the idea of bringing other women into my apartment, but for some reason, I was fully comfortable of bringing you home with me."

Rachel was rendered speechless at Quinn's admission. She always thought she might be one of the few women Quinn had brought home with her, but it felt nice to know that she was the first. It might have really meant that Quinn didn't want her as just a one-night stand.

"And truth be told, it wasn't just my busy schedule that prevented me from texting or calling you. I was actually really nervous, since I haven't really asked other women out on real dates," Quinn added, chuckling nervously. "So I'm really sorry for making you wait."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand in hers. "And besides, I had a really wonderful time tonight, so that makes up for the wait," she added with a wink.

Quinn laughed melodiously, and Rachel wanted to hear her laugh over and over again. She leaned over and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek, smiling as the older woman smiled and blushed softly.

"Come on, I'll bring you home," Quinn stood up and offered Rachel her hand. She gladly accepted and they walked outside the park and into the still busy streets of New York. They hailed a cab and Quinn held her hand all throughout the drive. Thankfully, traffic wasn't that bad so they made it to the loft by ten o'clock.

Quinn decided to walk Rachel all the way to the loft, and they stopped by the door. Rachel locked gazes with Quinn and she stood on her toes as she leaned up towards the blonde. Their lips met, and Rachel could swear she saw fireworks as they kissed. She gripped Quinn's dress by the waist as they kissed softly, yet passionately, and Rachel just wanted to kiss Quinn over and over again.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel whispered softly, her eyes twinkling with happiness as they pulled apart. "I had a really great time with you tonight."

"I'm glad you did," Quinn smiled. "Would it be bad if I wanted to go out on another date with you?"

"No, definitely not," Rachel grinned.

"Alright," Quinn chuckled. "Talk to you soon?"

"I'll be waiting," Rachel answered.

"Okay," Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel softly one more time before turning to leave.

Rachel watched as Quinn vanished from her sight, grinning like a lovesick puppy as she slid the loft door open. There was definitely something about Quinn worth getting to know for, and she hoped that the older woman also felt the fireworks when they kissed.

She rushed back into her bedroom, paying no mind to Kurt and Santana who called her out. She simply just had a wonderful night with Quinn, and she wanted to stay in that happy bubble for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's chapter 4! I just wanted to update this story before I go back to university tomorrow. And since it's time for school again, it'll most likely take me longer to be able to write chapters for this, so I want to apologize in advance for that. :( But I will try to update as quickly as I can possibly manage if things aren't too busy. So, yeah. Again, I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and left a review for this story! You guys rock! And I'd really love it if you left a review. Thank you! :)**

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was grab her phone from her bedside table. She unlocked it and saw two messages from Quinn. Smiling to herself, she opened the messages and read them.

_Good morning, Rachel. :)_

_Did you sleep well last night? _

Rachel grinned and typed out a text on her phone.

_Good morning to you, too, Quinn! I slept well last night, what about you?_

She hit the send button and jumped out of bed, a huge smile on her face as she walked towards the bathroom. She showered fairly quickly and chose to wear a white dress shirt paired with skinny jeans and black pumps. She brushed her hair and grabbed her phone and handbag and left her room. Outside, she found Kurt cooking breakfast and Santana sitting back against the chair while flipping through a magazine.

"Good morning, Rachel!" Kurt chirped happily as he set the food on the table.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Rachel grinned. "Morning, Santana!"

"Looks like someone slept well last night," Santana smirked suggestively. "What? Did blondie sext you last night?"

"What- no!" Rachel exclaimed, blushing fiercely.

"Oh, don't mind her, Rachel. She's just jealous because she's not getting laid," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'll have you know that this hot piece of action can bed any girl," Santana sneered.

"Whatever," Kurt said dismissively. "Come on, Rachel. We're going to be late."

Rachel nodded and followed Kurt outside of the loft. They took the elevator down, and talked as they headed towards the nearest subway station.

"So, how was your date last night?" Kurt asked, grinning as he bumped hips with Rachel.

Rachel sighed dreamily as she thought of last night's events. Quinn had been very romantic, and it didn't surprise her much, considering that the blonde was a writer in the works. She thought of the way Quinn smiled so beautifully, her hazel eyes twinkling in the dark.

"It was amazing," she said with a dreamy smile. "She took me out to eat and then we walked in the park after that. We talked, and she's a really good listener. So far, I'll have to say that Quinn is really amazing."

"That's great!" Kurt grinned. "I'm happy for you, Rachel. So, what else did she say?"

The two walked down the stairs and bought their train passes. They stood as they waited for the train, and Rachel told Kurt everything that she learned about Quinn from the previous night. She smiled as she recounted Quinn's confession, making Kurt squeal.

"That is soooo romantic!" Kurt squealed as the train stopped right in front of them. They quickly rushed inside as soon as the doors opened, not wanting to have all the seats taken due to the abundance of the New Yorkers taking the train.

"I know," Rachel giggled. "I never expected for her to say that, but it just made me feel so special, you know?"

"I can imagine," Kurt grinned.

Rachel grinned back until she felt her phone buzz inside her bag. She zipped it open and took out her phone, grinning wider when she saw that there was a text from Quinn. She quickly unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Sorry for the late reply. I just finished getting ready and I'm about to head to the school I'm teaching at. Anyway, I slept well too. Are you heading to class right now?_

She smiled and typed out a message, with Kurt peering right over her shoulder.

_Yup, I'm currently riding the train to NYADA with Kurt right now. Oh, and no worries. :)_

She hit send and decided to wait for Quinn's reply. Just a few moments later, she felt her phone buzz in her hand.

_Alright. I just wanted to say, have a great day! Hope to see you soon. _

Rachel grinned and typed out another message.

_Have a great day, too, Quinn! I hope to see you soon, as well._

After hitting send, she put her phone back in her bag and looked to her right to see a grinning Kurt.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"She really liiiiiiikes you," Kurt teased.

Rachel blushed but said nothing.

The train reached their stop and they stood up and left. They walked towards NYADA, and separated to head to their respective classes. Rachel had acting classes, so she headed to the auditorium. She dropped her bag off to the side of the stage and waited along with her other classmates.

* * *

Lunch finally rolled around after her acting and theater history classes. She slung her bag over her shoulder and decided to have lunch outside. Kurt still had classes, so she was on her own for the time being. When she arrived at the lobby, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a familiar woman with blonde hair.

"Quinn?!" she gasped in surprise as she walked towards the blonde.

"Oh, hey, Rachel! I was just about to ask for you," Quinn smiled as she bent down to give Rachel a small peck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in school?" Rachel asked as she slid her hand in Quinn's.

"It turns out we were only going to have a faculty meeting, so I decided to come here and visit you," Quinn shrugged.

"Did you miss me?" Rachel teased as she bumped her hips against Quinn's.

"I did, actually," Quinn laughed. Then, she bent down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "My bed felt so empty last night..."

Rachel gulped and shuddered in arousal. She looked at Quinn, who had a lustful look in her hazel eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me," Rachel groaned. "And as much as I'd love to have sex with you, I need to eat my lunch first."

"Then let's eat," Quinn said as she started to pull Rachel towards the exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rachel exclaimed as she tugged on Quinn's hand. The blonde stopped and looked at her disappointedly, taking Rachel aback. "No, no, no! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" Quinn asked as she chewed her lip.

"What I mean is, you're not paying for me this time. I will be the one to treat you, since you came all the way out here to see me," Rachel explained.

"But, Rach-" Quinn started, but Rachel cut her off by shaking her head.

"No, Quinn. I won't allow you to be the only one to spend all your hard earned money just so you could take me out on dates. Plus, I have a part-time job so you don't have to worry about me spending the allowance my dads gave me, okay?" Rachel said firmly.

"Okay," Quinn smiled.

"Good," Rachel beamed. "Now come on, I'll bring you to one of my favorite restaurants."

Rachel led Quinn to a small burger joint just a few blocks away from NYADA, smiling at one of the waiters as they went inside. Quinn seemed to have noticed this and asked Rachel about it.

"Are you a regular here?" Quinn asked as they sat down.

"Oh, yes. This is actually one of the few places I started going to when I gave up my vegan lifestyle," Rachel answered.

"Oh, I see," Quinn nodded.

Rachel smiled and a raven-haired waitress approached them with two menus in her hand. For a moment, she could swear that the waitress winked at her as the menus were laid out in front of them before walking off and swaying her hips seductively. She said nothing and just sat back as she observed Quinn scanning the menu.

"Aren't you going to look at the menu?" Quinn asked quizzically as she peered over her menu.

"No, I've already tried practically everything, anyway. And I already know what I want," Rachel shrugged. "But feel free to choose whatever you want."

"Okay," Quinn smiled as she set down the menu. "I've decided."

Rachel nodded and called for the waitress that served them. The raven-haired girl winked at Rachel again before taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Hello, my name is Jessie and I will be taking your order today," the waitress said as she turned to Quinn. "What will be your order?"

"I'll have the bacon burger." Quinn smiled, and Jessie jotted it down. "Thank you."

Jessie smiled politely, which immediately turned into a sweet and sultry smile once she looked at Rachel. The brunette just ignored the look and acted bored.

"And what will you have, miss?" Jessie asked in a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I'll have the vegan burger, thank you," Rachel said as she smiled tightly, but it didn't seem to unnerve the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a few," Jessie smiled and Rachel could swear that she brushed her arm against hers on purpose.

"So, how were your classes this morning?" Quinn asked as she rested her chin on her palm casually. Rachel could swear that Quinn was an angel sent from above, having an air of elegance even as she was sitting so casually across from her.

"It was great. I got perfect marks for our acting exercises," Rachel smiled.

"That's wonderful," Quinn smiled back. "Although I hope that this," she gestured between the two of them with her free hand, "isn't all just an act?"

"Wha- of course not, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Relax, Rachel. I was just kidding," Quinn grinned as she took Rachel's hand in hers. "And I know that you're telling the truth."

Rachel smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Quinn. Just as their lips touched, they quickly jumped back in surprise when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Your orders," Jessie said, looking at Quinn with obvious annoyance. Rachel glowered and didn't bother to thank the waitress as their burgers were set down in front of them. "I hope you enjoy them." Rachel completely ignored the waitress and looked at Quinn instead.

"Well, that was rude," Quinn said to Rachel as soon as the waitress left. "Do you know her?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "But she better watch her tone with you, otherwise I won't be able to guarantee her safety," she added with a scowl.

"Don't let her get to you, okay? She's just acting like an immature high school student," Quinn said as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Point taken, especially since youially since you're teaching high school students," Rachel laughed, her anger dissipating.

"Mm-hmm," Quinn chuckled. "Anyway, let's eat!"

They talked as they ate, and Rachel learned more about Quinn; her favorite kind of food, which was Italian, and Rachel now knew why Quinn brought her to an Italian restaurant last night. She stored that piece of information in her mind for future reference, mentally noting to learn how to cook more Italian dishes. They talked lightly and casually, just taking the time to get to know each other more.

Rachel laughed at Quinn's jokes, and the older woman laughed in return at her funny stories. As much as she loved to laugh, she loved hearing Quinn laugh even more. It sounded light and free, as though she didn't have a care in the world. And for a working adult like Quinn, that seemed like an impossible thing to do.

When they finished eating, Rachel called Jessie for the bill, and the waitress immediately came up to them with a small tray and a receipt in it. Rachel took a look at the receipt and found another piece of paper underneath it. Frowning curiously, she glanced at another piece of paper and found what looked to be like a cellphone number written on it. She looked up and found Jessie smiling sultrily at her, but she crinkled her nose in distaste and took her wallet out of her bag. She paid the amount and left a small tip and stood up, with Quinn following suit.

She took Quinn's hand and leaned up to fully kiss the blonde on the lips, smirking when she saw the look of utter disbelief in the waitress' face. She then pulled Quinn out of the restaurant, completely ignoring the piece of paper that was left on the tray.

"She was flirting with you, wasn't she?" Quinn said quietly, making Rachel freeze in her tracks. She looked behind her and saw the insecurity in Quinn's eyes. She didn't know why, though. Quinn was the epitome of beauty and perfection on the outside just as she was on the inside. "She even left her number."

"Quinn-" Rachel began, but was cut off by Quinn who started to speak again.

"I understand if you would want to date someone younger than me, Rachel. I mean, I'm twenty-seven and you're just going on twenty-two. So if you want to date someone else, it's okay, really," Quinn pressed as she tried to withdraw her hand from Rachel's.

But Rachel was having none of it.

She gripped Quinn's hand tighter and forcefully crashed their lips together. It really didn't matter to her that Quinn was older; she made her feel things she hadn't ever felt before. She felt so special, with the way Quinn did everything she could to make their first date romantic and even came all the way to NYADA to have lunch with her when she could just go straight home and relax.

"Look, I don't care, okay?" Rachel said forcefully. "You- you make me feel so _special_, Quinn! I don't want to be with anyone who flirts and tries to get me into their bed so blatantly. I don't care that you're older than me, because I _like _you."

"Rach..."

Rachel said nothing and kept on pulling Quinn until they arrived at NYADA. She pulled the older woman into the nearest bathroom and locked it behind them once making sure that there was nobody else inside.

She knew that there was more to the issue than Quinn's age, judging by the way that Quinn still looked unsurely at her.

"What is this really about, Quinn?" Rachel asked softly as she cupped the older woman's face. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I'm just not good at relationships, Rachel. I dated a few women before, and they always end up leaving me. I always thought that there was something wrong with me, and that's why I got so insecure when that waitress tried to flirt with you," Quinn said quietly, her hazel eyes sad.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered and stroked the blonde's face gently.

"And then there's my family. I always tried so hard to be their perfect little daughter because they always made me believe that I wasn't good enough for them. I had a lot of self-esteem issues because of that and never believed myself to be good enough for anyone. Especially not for you," Quinn said, her voice cracking.

"Well, screw them!" Rachel growled as she slapped her palms against the bathroom door. "Who cares what they think? Frankly, those women are idiots for leaving someone as beautiful and kind as you. And your parents?" she scoffed. "You shouldn't try so hard to please them. If they can't accept you for who you are and what you really want to be, then they're so blind that they couldn't see that they have a perfectly good daughter that loves them enough to try to live up to their standards!"

Rachel sighed when Quinn said nothing. Instead, she leaned up and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss.

"R-Rach," Quinn said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"You're beautiful, Quinn," Rachel said honestly as she looked straight into Quinn's hazel eyes. "And I'll show you that here and now."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, and Rachel steered her into the sink counter. She kissed Quinn again, gliding her lips against the soft, pink lips. The blonde moaned, and Rachel took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside. She massaged Quinn's tongue with hers, swallowing the moans that she made. She knew that she had no time to prolong this, so she quickly dropped to her knees and ran her hands across Quinn's toned legs, onto her inner thighs, causing her dress to hike up.

She licked her lips at the sight of the damp patch on Quinn's cream-colored panties and kissed her panty-covered pussy.

"Ohhh, Rachel," Quinn moaned lowly as Rachel licked her slit through the material.

Rachel looked up and saw the sexiest sight she ever beheld; Quinn's head thrown back, and eyes closed in sheer pleasure. She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of Quinn's panties and slowly pulled it down, moaning as she saw the material stick to Quinn's pussy due to her arousal.

She hiked Quinn's dress higher, licking her lips at the sight of Quinn's pink and glistening pussy. She kissed the blonde's nether lips and nibbled on them. She used her thumbs to spread Quinn's pussy lips apart and the blonde automatically spread her legs.

Rachel kissed Quinn's pussy before slowly teasing her by licking it with long, broad strokes. Above her, Quinn was trying her best to hold in her moans as Rachel ran her tongue across her folds, before finally pushing inside.

"Mmm, oh God," Quinn whimpered as Rachel thrust her tongue inside of her pussy.

Rachel hummed at the sweet juices that flowed out of Quinn's cunt and drank like she was thirsty. She flicked and swirled her tongue at Quinn's inner folds, searching for the spongy spot that would make her buck her hips sharply. She sucked and nibbled on Quinn's pussy lips before thrusting back inside, Quinn's moans spurring her on. She looked up and saw Quinn gripping the sink tightly, whimpering and moaning as she ate the blonde out with gusto.

She reached up and stroked Quinn's clit firmly, making her hump her mouth in heat. She thrust her tongue harder, and Quinn suddenly bucked her hips sharply. Rachel made sure to thrust her tongue inside that spot as she pinched and rubbed Quinn's clit firmly.

"Oh- oh, yesssss!" Quinn hissed. "Mmm, eat that pussy..."

Rachel groaned and tongue-fucked Quinn faster, her nose nuzzling the blonde tuft that covered the blonde's pussy. With just a few more thrusts and a well-timed, hard pinch at her clit, Quinn came with a low moan of Rachel's name.

Rachel moaned at the gush of juices that flowed out of Quinn's pussy and drank it all, slowly thrusting her tongue inside of the blonde to ride out her orgasm.

"God, Rach, you make my pussy feel so good," Quinn panted as she brought Rachel up for a kiss.

"You taste so good," Rachel moaned as their tongues collided. "So, so good..."

Quinn smiled and Rachel kissed her sweetly on the lips before wrapping her around in an embrace.

"I do mean it, Quinn. I really like you, and screw all those people who made you feel you aren't good enough for anyone," Rachel said seriously as she brushed Quinn's hair aside.

"I- thank you, Rachel..." Quinn said tearfully. "No one's ever believed in me that much like my sister..."

"You have a sister?" Rachel asked softly as she wiped Quinn's tears away. God, she swore that Quinn was beautiful even when she was crying.

"Yeah, her name's Frannie," Quinn smiled through her tears. "She's my older sister and she lives in LA with her husband."

"She must be a wonderful sister," Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn in so that their foreheads could touch.

"She is..." Quinn agreed with a reminiscent smile. "She was all I had when I finally left my parents after I graduated. Both of us never looked back after we left..."

"Could you tell me more about her?" Rachel asked.

"Later," Quinn promised. "You still have classes, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel pouted. "But we could talk another time. I'm sure you'd want to rest."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'd much rather spend time with you than relax alone at my apartment," Quinn said reassuringly.

"If you're sure you won't be busy..." Rachel said.

"No, it's fine," Quinn said. "What about you, though? You've got classes tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I could go with you when you leave. My classes don't start until late, anyway."

"Alright. Should I pick you up at your apartment?"

"No, I don't want to have you go back and forth just for me," Rachel shook her head. "Just give me your address and I'll take a cab to your apartment."

"Okay," Quinn agreed. "I'll just text you my address?"

"That would be great, thank you," Rachel smiled.

"I'll see you later, then," Quinn said as she bent down to kiss Rachel.

"I'll see you later," Rachel affirmed as they pulled apart. "But before I leave..." she bent down and pushed Quinn's panties back up.

Quinn blushed softly as Rachel stood back up. The brunette chuckled lowly and pecked Quinn on the lips one more time before straightening herself up.

"Thank you again, Rachel," she heard Quinn say as she held the door handle.

"Anytime, Quinn," Rachel looked back and smiled at the older woman before leaving the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And, here's chapter 5! This is the longest chapter I've done so far for this story so far, and I wanted to make it as long as possible as an advanced apology since I might not be able to update as frequently as possible since things are starting to get real busy. My professors are already starting to schedule quizzes, and I still have to work on my thesis. So, yeah. I hope you guys understand, but I will try very hard to write the next chapter once I have the free time. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Like always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Rachel packed her things as she finished up with her last class. She slung her bag across her shoulder and started towards NYADA's lobby. Kurt had texted her, saying that he would be having dance practice with his classmates for a project, so she would have to go home alone. She texted him back, saying that she would crash at Quinn's apartment for the night, to which Kurt teased her in his reply, telling her not to have too much fun on the blonde's bed. She blushed and simply said that they were just going to relax at her apartment, maybe even talk a little, and she kept Quinn's previous insecurity a secret.

She went through the exit and started walking across the busy streets of New York. She whistled happily as she went along with the normal hustle and bustle of the city, reminded again on why she loved the place so much. She headed down the stairs of the subway and bought her pass, then proceeded to wait for the train that would take her to the loft.

After a few minutes, the train came to a halt in front of her, and she quickly jumped in and sat on the nearest seat. She settled comfortable against her seat and thought of Quinn; her silky blonde hair, soft pink lips, and brilliant hazel eyes. She smiled at the thought of the beautiful older woman, her heart melting as she imagined the way Quinn smiled so perfectly, her straight white teeth glistening. She could swear that Quinn was the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth, and she wanted to make the older woman feel that way everyday.

The train finally came to a halt on her stop, and she rushed out and upstairs into the cool New York air. She walked briskly back to the building where there loft was located and rode the elevator. She smiled politely at the people who were inside, and whistled softly as she waited for the elevator to stop at her floor.

She got outside of the elevator and headed to the loft, taking her keys out of her bag. She unlocked the door and heard the TV blaring and Santana sitting comfortably on the couch wearing a tank top and a pair of black booty shorts, eyes trained on the TV with rapt attention.

"Yo, Berry," Santana called out without bothering to look up.

"Hey, Santana," Rachel greeted back as she walked towards her bedroom. She grabbed her empty duffel bag from the corner of the room and put some clean clothes and her toiletries inside. She went into the bathroom, stripped her clothes, and took a quick shower. After she showered, she dried herself off with a towel and dried her hair using her hair blower. She wore a blue dress shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of wedged heels. She combed her hair and grabbed her duffel bag before heading back outside.

"Where you going, Berry?" Santana asked, this time tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"At Quinn's apartment. I'm sleeping there for the night," Rachel explained with a smile.

"Oooooh, up for more hot and steamy sex, huh?" Santana said suggestively, her eyebrows wriggling.

"No!" Rachel blushed, making the Latina smirk. "We're just going to have a sort-of-date in her apartment."

"A date that involves you two, naked in bed, and getting down and dirty," Santana smirked.

"Must you be so crass?" Rachel groaned.

"Just sayin'," Santana shrugged. "Anyway, bye."

"Yeah, bye," Rachel said and left the loft.

She left the building and hailed a cab, giving the driver the address to Quinn's apartment. She leaned back against the leathered seat and looked outside the window as the driver drove around New York. Her head was filled with thoughts of Quinn, mostly about the conversation they had earlier inside NYADA's restroom. Her heart ached at the image of Quinn's hurt-filled hazel eyes as she told her about not feeling good enough for anyone, most especially her parents.

She honestly couldn't see why anyone would choose another woman over Quinn. The older woman was beautiful, romantic, and sensitive. And like anyone else, she also had her own insecurities, but what angered her was that the previous women Quinn had dated and her own parents made that feeling of insecurity grow deeper. She firmly believed that no one deserves to ever feel that they aren't good enough for anyone; after all, she had gone through that very same feeling back when she was in high school. And it was a terrible feeling, too. Thankfully, she had her dreams and the support of her dads and the very few friends that she had.

She sighed as the image of Quinn's heartbroken face entered her mind when she found out that the waitress had been flirting with her. She hated seeing that sad expression on Quinn's face, and she wanted nothing more than to make Quinn feel that she was more than just good enough for anything and anyone. Quinn made her feel more than what she thought was possible; her heart fluttered and started to beat faster whenever she saw the older woman. Her face would immediately break into a smile when she saw that she had received a text message from her. She had never felt more special and loved enough for anyone to make an effort to make their first date as comfortable and romantic the way Quinn did.

She realized then that she was falling for Quinn. The thought made her smile. She wanted nothing more than to do everything in her power to have Quinn feel the same way for her, if she didn't already.

"Miss, we're here," the driver suddenly spoke, jostling Rachel out of her thoughts. She looked outside the window, and sure enough, she recognized the building they were parked in front of to be where Quinn's apartment was.

She looked at the meter and took out her wallet then gave the fare to the taxi driver. She thanked him with a smile before opening the door and grabbed her duffel bag. She shut the door behind her, hearing the taxi zoom away as she walked towards the building. She rang the doorbell to Quinn's apartment, smiling as the familiar, husky voice filled the intercom.

_"Hello, this is Quinn Fabray. May I ask who this is?"_ Quinn's voice said over the speaker.

"Hey, Quinn! This is Rachel," Rachel greeted.

_"Oh, Rachel! Come on in. My apartment's on the fifth floor, number 502" _Quinn said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Rachel answered. She opened the door and made her way towards the elevators. She went inside one and pushed the '5' button, whistling as the elevator rose up. It stopped with a ding on the fifth floor and she went outside and looked for Quinn's apartment. She stopped in front of the one labeled 502 and promptly knocked on the door three times. She heard the faint thudding of feet right inside, heading directly towards the door. It swung open, revealing Quinn in an NYU sweatshirt and a pair of gray sweats, her blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Even then, Quinn still managed to look beautiful in Rachel's eyes.

"Hey," Quinn smiled softly, and Rachel felt her heart thud against her chest. "Come inside." Quinn stepped aside and allowed Rachel to come in. The brunette smiled and kissed Quinn sweetly before entering, making the blonde blush slightly.

"Wow, something smells delicious," Rachel commented as she caught a whiff of the delicious aroma drifting from the kitchen.

"I'm cooking pesto pasta," Quinn explained, smiling widely. "I thought that home cooked food sounds more romantic that just ordering delivery."

Rachel smiled softly and threw her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her body closer to hers.

"I think anything will be romantic just as long as I'm with you," Rachel murmured before kissing Quinn tenderly. Quinn chuckled and kissed her back, their lips melding perfectly.

"I guess I just wanted it to be perfect." Quinn shrugged. "After all, we rarely see each other."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed in agreement.

"I think it's just about done, so we could start eating soon," Quinn said before pecking Rachel one more time on the lips before pulling away.

Rachel nodded and placed her bag on the floor by the couch before following Quinn into the kitchen. The table was already set up with a candle right in the middle, making Rachel smile happily. She loved that Quinn was making an effort to make dinner in her apartment just as romantic - if not more - than eating in a restaurant with an intimate ambiance. She helped Quinn set the food on the table; apart from the pasta, there was also salad, and vegan cupcakes for desert which Quinn bought before going home. Rachel's heart warmed at the thought that Quinn actually remembered that she used to be vegan. None of her previous boyfriends and girlfriends bothered to remember that, thinking that she wasn't vegan anymore so it didn't matter.

"This looks amazing," Rachel said as they sat down.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, her hazel eyes soft under the candle's flame. "Let's eat?"

Rachel nodded and they started to eat. Quinn asked her questions about her classes, to which she shared freely about. She loved the way Quinn easily caught up with her, the way her gorgeous hazel eyes trained on her with rapt attention. They talked about Quinn's life as a teacher with her writing on the sideline, and Rachel listened to her with full attention, too. She laughed at the story Quinn told her about one student looking completely dumbfounded throughout the whole lesson, who had apparently forgotten about the reading assignment that Quinn gave to the whole class.

Once they finished eating, Rachel insisted on helping Quinn wash the dishes, much to the older woman's displeasure. After pouting and widening her brown eyes pleadingly, Quinn finally agreed. Rachel grinned and washed the dishes while Quinn put them away. Once they were done, Quinn blew the candle and let Rachel change into her sleepwear.

Rachel grabbed her duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. She wore a gray tank top with black shorts, then neatly folded her previous clothes and put them in her bag. She then headed outside and saw Quinn sitting on the couch in the living room, staring blankly into space. She smiled softly and walked towards Quinn, perching herself on the blonde's lap.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Rachel said softly as she played with Quinn's hair.

"You," Quinn shrugged, grinning widely.

"That is so cliché," Rachel giggled.

"Mmhmm, but I think you love it," Quinn murmured as she rested their foreheads together.

"Maybe I do," Rachel grinned as she stared deeply into Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn laughed and shifted Rachel so that the brunette was straddling her lap. Rachel smiled softly as Quinn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, pale arms wrapped around her waist.

"So, tell me about your sister," Rachel whispered as Quinn started to play with her hair.

Rachel watched silently as Quinn lost herself in thought. She stroked the older woman's face as she waited for her to start speaking, the silence between them entirely comfortable and safe. When she was with her previous girlfriends, she always felt the need to fill the silence that somehow always seemed to feel uncomfortable. But with Quinn, it was different. The blonde seemed content to leave Rachel to her own thoughts, and Rachel found the silence between them comforting, like a blanket wrapped securely around her.

"Like I said earlier, her name's Frannie, and she lives in LA with her husband," Quinn started with a reminiscent look on her face. "She's thirty now, and she has two kids. They're adorable," she added with a chuckle. Rachel smiled and stroked Quinn's hair, silently urging her to continue.

"She was a really good older sister to me. She also hated the way our parents kept on pushing us to be the perfect little girls that they wanted us to be, but of course, she never said that out loud. She just worked hard, and she helped me out, too," Quinn smiled.

Rachel could see that Quinn loved her older sister a lot, and she was glad that there was at least one person apart from her that didn't ever make her feel that she wasn't good enough for anything.

"She would protect me whenever my dad started screaming at me for not working harder and not good enough to hold the Fabray name," Quinn continued, her lips quivering. Rachel felt her heart ache at the sad look in Quinn's eyes, and she pecked the older woman softly, earning a soft smile. She smiled back and waited for her to continue. "We never talked about our problems at the dinner table. The Fabray motto was not to let our emotions get in the way. As much as possible, we're not to feel anything at all. We're supposed to be strong, hardened, independent. We shouldn't look to other people for help, because it would make us seem weak. And my dad hated that of all things," Quinn sighed sadly.

Rachel clenched her jaw at the thought. She couldn't believe that Quinn's father made her feel so unimportant and insecure. Parents aren't supposed to treat their children that way. They should let their children be able to talk to them about their problems and help sort them out. Her dads raised her in love and care, and she firmly believed that all parents should raise their children the same way.

So, hearing about Quinn's parents broke her heart.

"But Frannie didn't believe in that philosophy," Quinn whispered. "So, when our parents were out, we would talk to each other about everything so freely. We would laugh out loud and share stories about how school went. But that was only until the end of my freshman year. Since she's three years older than I am, she had to leave for college when I was still a sophomore," she added as she bit her lip.

"What happened next?" Rachel asked softly, her fingers threading in Quinn's soft, golden locks.

"She went against my dad's wishes for her to go into law," Quinn chuckled. "She majored in chemistry and became a chem teacher at a high school in LA. She always told me that she wanted to be a teacher. Of course, my dad was furious and refused to pay for her tuition, but luckily, she'd saved more than enough money to get her through her first year in college and she worked really hard to be able to pay off the rest."

"Wow, she really fought for what she wanted," Rachel said in awe.

"Yeah, she did," Quinn smiled. "Before she left for college, she told me to fight for what I really want and believe that I'm more than good enough for anything and anyone. We still talked after she left, and she's the only one that propelled me to strive harder and do better."

"She's a really good sister," Rachel smiled. "So, this apartment...?"

"She helped me get it," Quinn answered. "At first, I really didn't want to bother her, but she insisted. Like her, my dad refused to pay for anything as soon as I left, so she was the only one who got me through this. My mom wouldn't stand up to my dad, so we're the only ones left to fend for one another."

Rachel nodded and stroked Quinn's face softly, finally understanding why the older woman had her own insecurities. Still, though, she believed that no one should ever be treated by their own parents like they aren't good enough to hold their expectations. But the way she was raised was different from Quinn's, so she couldn't say that she fully understood what the blonde had gone through in her life.

"Do your parents know that you're... gay?" Rachel asked, her hands cupping Quinn's face gently.

"No," Quinn shook her head. "I kept quiet until I got here in New York. I'm sure they would have disowned me the moment I told them, although technically, I'm already disowned since they won't pay a single cent for my tuition," she added as she chuckled bitterly.

"Oh..." Rachel said. "So, you haven't talked to your parents recently?"

"Nope. I haven't talked to them since I left," Quinn answered.

Rachel nodded and sighed softly as Quinn's lips brushed against her jaw. There was something tender in the way Quinn's lips brushed against her face, unlike the heated way they kissed when they first met. It was soft, gentle, and Rachel felt herself falling even deeper.

"So, that's my story..." Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips. "Now, what about yours?"

Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn's lips softly, her hands settling on the older woman's shoulders. She looked straight into Quinn's hazel eyes as she started to speak.

"I have two dads, and they're really supportive of my dreams. All of us love music, and they always made it a point that I could talk to them about anything and everything. I guess you could say that they spoiled me too much since I'm an only child," Rachel said as she smiled happily, making Quinn chuckle. "And, well, they're really protective of me. When I was in high school, I actually got bullied a lot."

Quinn frowned but said nothing, allowing the brunette to continue.

"I acted like it didn't bother me. I just smiled and acted like I was okay, but deep inside, I was hurting too," she sighed. Quinn cupped her face, and she smiled sadly. "I guess I really annoyed a lot of people, and Santana was one of the people who bullied me. I just thought that I shouldn't give up, and not let those people have the power to offend me. So, I worked hard, thinking that all I had to do was get out of that small town and I'll finally be free to have a new start. And I did," she said, smiling at Quinn.

"Do you want me to bitch slap Santana?" Quinn raised her eyebrows dangerously. Rachel laughed.

"No, there's no need for that. You already met her, and yes, while she does insult me from time to time, it's kind of her way of showing her affection. No matter how weird that might seem," Rachel chuckled. "Anyway, we're friends now, so it's all good."

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed. "So... you mentioned you have two dads..."

"Yup," Rachel nodded. "Why?"

She saw Quinn hesitate, and she knew what the older woman was about to ask next. Truth be told, she hadn't told any of her previous girlfriends about Shelby, or even about her dads. All of them felt like flings, not someone she could be serious with. But with Quinn, it was a different matter. Even though she knew Quinn for barely a month, she felt comfortable with the older woman and felt like she could tell her everything.

And besides, Quinn had fully opened up to her, and she knew that it must have been hard for the older woman to share her experiences.

"You're wondering about my mother," Rachel whispered. Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"You don't have to tell me right now," Quinn said softly.

"No, it's okay," Rachel smiled. "And besides, you told me everything there is to know about your family, so it's only fair that I tell you about mine."

Quinn nodded and Rachel continued.

"My surrogate mother's name is Shelby, and I met her when I was a sophomore. Actually, she wasn't supposed to have any contact with me until I turned eighteen. But I was really curious to know who my mother was, so I did some research. And then this guy, Jesse, suddenly came up. He was my first boyfriend, and I thought he actually cared about me," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she remembered what Jesse had done to her. Quinn stroked her face softly, and she gave a small smile.

Then, she continued, "But then, it turned out that Shelby was using him to get closer to me. Then, I finally found out that she was my mother, and I thought that we could have that mother-daughter relationship, you know?" she shrugged, her expression turning sad. "But then she told me that she didn't want a teenage daughter. She wanted someone she could raise the moment they were born, and of course, that crushed me. I refused to talk to her after that."

"What happened?" Quinn asked softly, her hazel eyes piercing straight into Rachel's brown orbs.

"I didn't talk to her after quite a while, and then a competition was coming up, and Jesse egged me. I was a vegan then, so he used that against me. Well, him and his fellow choir members," Rachel gave a small shrug, her voice laced with sadness at the memory.

"He what?" Quinn growled angrily, her eyes burning. "I swear to God that I will hunt him down and kill him!"

Rachel felt tears pool in her eyes at the genuine anger and concern that Quinn showed. No one had ever cared for her like this, so it really touched her to see that Quinn was angry for her sake.

"It was heartbreak after heartbreak," Rachel admitted in a small voice. "But I managed to repair my relationship with Shelby during my senior year, and we're actually kind of okay now. She volunteered to write a recommendation letter to NYADA for me."

"That's nice to hear," Quinn smiled genuinely, making Rachel's heart flutter. "Do you still talk to her?"

"Not much, but we do talk sometimes," Rachel shrugged. Quinn nodded.

"What about Jesse?"

"We don't talk anymore. And I don't want to, even if I had the chance. He was a jerk."

"He sure is, if he hurt someone as amazing as you, Rachel," Quinn murmured, her eyes softening.

"I'm not that amazing," Rachel argued.

"Well, you are," Quinn smiled. "You're wonderful, and you made me believe that I'm worth a lot. Not that many people make me feel that way."

"That's because you are," Rachel smiled back. "And you make me feel like I'm really beautiful and sexy, and I've never felt that way before by someone just looking at me, except for you."

"I'm glad, because I feel the same way as you," Quinn whispered, her face nearing Rachel's.

Rachel closed the gap between them and kissed Quinn. Their lips brushed against each other's tenderly, igniting a spark deep inside of her. They kissed softly, willing all their emotions into that one kiss. Rachel sighed as she felt Quinn's hands slide in her tank top, nails raking across her flat and toned stomach. Quinn's touch made her shudder in arousal, and she wanted more.

"Take me to bed..." she requested in a soft voice, her voice laced with desire.

Quinn nodded and Rachel wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist as she was carried to the bedroom. Quinn set her gently on the bed, and she sighed softly as she felt Quinn's body press against hers. Their lips found their way to each other's again, and Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands slipped back inside her tank top, pale hands rubbing the smooth plane of her stomach.

She shuddered as she felt Quinn's tongue swirl around her earlobe before taking it in between her teeth and sucking on it. Her fingers threaded through golden tufts as Quinn planted hot and open mouthed kisses on her neck, gasping as the older woman bit on her pulse point.

"Mmm, Quinn..." Rachel sighed as she felt Quinn's tongue soothe the spot that she bit. She was sure that she was going to have a mark, but she honestly didn't care if anyone saw it. "Strip me..."

Quinn groaned softly and Rachel sat up, letting the older woman pull of her top and unclasp her bra, freeing her soft breasts. She shivered as the air hit her nipples, partially hardening them. She raised her hips and allowed Quinn to pull down her shorts and panties, moaning as the material stuck to her pussy due to her arousal.

"Gorgeous," Quinn murmured as Rachel was finally stripped naked.

Rachel blushed softly and beckoned for the blonde to come closer. She gripped the hem of Quinn's sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it away as it came off. She unclasped Quinn's lacy black bra, licking her lips at the sight of pale and perky breasts. She moved her hands towards the waistband of Quinn's sweats and pulled it down to her ankles, with the older woman kicking it off.

She hooked her thumbs on the matching black panties and peeled it off, flinging it across the room, leaving both women naked. Rachel sighed as Quinn pressed their naked bodies together, the feeling of intimacy making her heart stutter in her chest.

She pulled Quinn's head down, their tongues colliding and soft pants escaping Rachel's lips as they made out sensuously. She moaned as Quinn sucked on her tongue, her back arching up. Their nipples grazed, making her gasp. She felt her pussy get wetter as Quinn kissed her with fervor, the room filled with the sounds of wet tongues caressing each other and their pleasured moans swallowed by their lips.

Quinn moved her head south and wrapped her lips around Rachel's hardened nub, making the brunette moan languidly. Rachel massaged Quinn's head as the older woman sucked harshly on her breasts, her cunt flowing with more juices. She felt Quinn's tongue swirl around her nipples, making her moans increase in volume.

"Yessssss..." she hissed. "T-that feels so g-good, Quinn..."

Quinn hummed against her breasts, alternating between sucking and fondling. Rachel groaned as the older woman stopped pleasuring her breasts, and instead licked all around her torso. She moaned at the feeling of Quinn's hot and wet tongue gliding across her stomach, her hips bucking up involuntarily.

"Come here," she murmured, beckoning the older woman to move back up.

Quinn did as she said so, and Rachel moved her hands to fondle the older woman's breasts. Rachel massaged Quinn's breasts, making the blonde moan in pleasure. She squeezed and fondled the soft mounds of flesh, her fingers pinching and rolling the hardened rosy nipples. Quinn screwed her eyes shut, pants escaping her soft lips as Rachel continued to pleasure her breasts.

"Rachel..." Quinn moaned as the brunette assaulted her breasts with nips, leaving small red marks around them.

Rachel grinned and moved her hand south in between Quinn's legs. She groaned as she felt how wet the older woman was, with more juices gushing out to replace what she collected. She brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked on every digit, moaning at the sweet taste of Quinn's arousal.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Rachel growled as she rolled them over so that she was on top. She scratched Quinn's toned stomach with her fingernails, leaving a trail of red marks. The blonde shivered under her touch, and Rachel lowered her head to dip her tongue inside the blonde's navel, earning a surprised gasp. She licked across the valley between Quinn's breasts down to her stomach, eliciting a soft sigh. She finally came face-to-face with Quinn's soaking pussy and inhaled her musky scent.

She raised her head and locked gazes with Quinn, whose chest was heaving, her normally bright hazel eyes darkened with desire. She blew directly on Quinn's clit, making the blonde gasp and jerk her hips. She smirked and kissed Quinn's cunt, and the blonde whined.

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed as she teasingly stroked Quinn's slit. "What was that?"

"Touch my pussy, please," Quinn panted. "I want you to fuck my pussy!"

Rachel groaned at the filthy words that came out of Quinn's mouth and thrust two fingers inside of her cunt, earning a high-pitched scream as Quinn arched off the bed. She moved up and kissed Quinn passionately, their tongues dancing wildly as she continued to fuck into Quinn's slick pussy.

"Oh- oh, yesssss!" Quinn hissed as she dug her fingernails into Rachel's back. Rachel hissed in pain but didn't stop thrusting her fingers inside of Quinn. She curled and twisted her fingers, hitting Quinn's pussy walls, fingers shiny with the older woman's cum. Quinn's moans increased in volume as Rachel fucked her faster, hips bucking up to meet her thrusts and eyes screwed in pleasure.

"Such a tight pussy," Rachel growled as she hit Quinn's g-spot, and the older woman screamed her name in bliss.

"Ah- fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Quinn screamed in pleasure, and Rachel made sure to hit the spongy spot that made Quinn scream. "Mm-ah!"

Rachel grunted and thrust faster, watching as Quinn writhed and thrashed underneath her, breasts bouncing as she fucked the older woman roughly. She soon felt Quinn's pussy walls clench, sucking her fingers in and making it nearly impossible for her to thrust deep and fast.

"So good! God, yes! AH!" Quinn shrieked, her hips jerking erratically. "G-gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, Quinn!" Rachel growled, and with one last thrust, Quinn came all over her fingers with a loud scream that bounced off the walls of the bedroom. She then slowed her thrusts, allowing Quinn to ride out her orgasm. Quinn's moans turned into a whimper as Rachel drew out her fingers, which were slick with Quinn's cum.

Rachel groaned lowly as Quinn took her fingers and sucked her juices off sultrily, and the brunette could swear it was just about the hottest thing she had ever seen, Quinn's hair a wild mess, lips swollen, and eyes dark with lust as she continued to slurp her own juices off of the brunette's fingers.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Rachel moaned appreciatively as Quinn licked her lips.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed in agreement. "But I didn't get the chance to repay you for the good fucking you gave me in the restroom earlier this afternoon... How do you want me to do that?" she purred, her fingernails dragging across Rachel's chest.

"Why don't you ride my stomach and finger fuck me?" Rachel suggested in a sultry tone. "I want to feel your pussy rubbing against my abdomen and feel your hot cum splash against my skin, with your fingers rubbing my pussy walls..."

"So, it'll be like a modified reverse cowboy position," Quinn purred, her fingers wandering down to Rachel's sopping cunt. "I like that idea..."

"Mmhmm," Rachel smirked as she lay down on the bed, her bare back caressed by the silky sheets that were now soaked with Quinn's cum. She placed her hands on either side of Quinn's waist and let the older woman settle above her stomach, back facing her. She moaned as Quinn straddled her stomach, feeling her soaking pussy gush juices onto her abdomen. "Shit- your pussy is soaking," she hummed appreciatively as Quinn started to rub her pussy against her stomach.

"It's because of you," Quinn groaned, more of her arousal dripping on the flat plane of Rachel's stomach. "You make me cum so much, Rachel..."

Rachel moaned and watched as Quinn rode her stomach, her eyes landing on the older woman's ass. She groaned at the sexy sight and threw her head back against the pillow, gasping as she felt Quinn's fingers rub her slit. She moaned as Quinn inserted a finger inside of her pussy, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes, Quinn..." she moaned as she felt Quinn's finger drag across her pussy walls. "Ride me... I want to feel your pussy lips rub against my stomach..."

She heard Quinn moan and she groaned in pleasure as the older woman started to glide across her abdomen, her stomach shining with cum. She shrieked as Quinn suddenly thrust three fingers inside of her roughly, feeling her pussy being stretched out so deliciously.

"AH! Yes! Fuck my cunt!" Rachel screamed, fighting hard to resist the urge to arch her body so that she wouldn't throw Quinn off and hurt the older woman in the process. She moaned and whimpered as she felt Quinn's fingers rub against her inner folds, the pleasure of being ridden on and fucked by Quinn slowly taking over her body.

The room was filled with Quinn's sultry moans as she dragged her pussy against Rachel's stomach, along with the screams of the brunette who was being finger-fucked roughly by the older woman. Rachel could feel every curl and thrust of her fingers, and a particularly loud scream tore through her lips as she felt her g-spot being hit.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rachel chanted, her pussy walls massaging Quinn's fingers. "AH! Give it to me! Mmnn-ah!"

"So tight," Quinn groaned, her hips jerking erratically as she spread more of her cum on Rachel's stomach. "God, my pussy feels so good!"

"Yesssss," Rachel hissed, her clit twitching and pussy throbbing. "Fuck, your cum feels so hot!"

She shrieked again as Quinn pinched her clit, bringing her closer to her orgasm. She could tell that Quinn was close too, judging by her ragged breaths and slowing motion. Her pussy sucked in Quinn's fingers, her moans increasing in pitch as she went closer and closer to the edge.

"G-gonna cum," Quinn moaned out, and Rachel felt her pussy throb against her stomach. "F-fuck! Rachel!"

"M-me too," Rachel groaned, her hands flying towards Quinn's hips to help her glide across her stomach. She could feel the juices gushing out of Quinn's delicious cunt as the older woman rode her, the sounds of squelching filling the room, accompanied by their loud moans of pleasure. "Cum with me!"

And with that, the two women came with a loud scream of each other's names, and Rachel gasped as Quinn's hot cum gushed freely out of her pussy, effectively soaking her stomach. She whined and shuddered as Quinn withdrew her fingers, her cum squirting out of her pussy and landing on the sheets, effectively soaking them.

"God, that was the best orgasm I ever had," Quinn panted as she slumped beside Rachel.

"I feel the same way," Rachel moaned out in agreement. "God, you came so much that you soaked my stomach."

"Let me clean that up, then," Quinn smirked, and before Rachel could open her mouth to speak, the older woman was already licking the cum away from her stomach. She moaned as she felt Quinn's warm and wet tongue lap away at the sticky substance, sighing as the older woman planted a tender kiss on her navel before moving back up to kiss her softly.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," Quinn murmured against her lips. "Wouldn't want you to be late tomorrow..."

Rachel smiled and nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck as the blonde held her close, pale and slender arms wrapped around her waist tenderly. She sighed as Quinn's hand ran through her hair, the gesture slowly bringing her to sleep.

She could do this forever, sleeping right next to Quinn and being held in her arms securely. She felt so safe and loved, though she didn't want to voice out that thought yet. She didn't want to scare Quinn away, so she decided to wait for the right time before telling the older woman that she was already falling for her, hard and deep.

She heard Quinn murmur a soft 'good night, Rachel,' before she let herself fall into a deep slumber, encased securely in the older woman's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took a bit longer for me to update. Schoolwork has been piling up pretty quickly, and today's the only chance I had to write this chapter. I won't have any time again during the weekend since I've got quizzes to study for on Monday. I don't know when I'll be able update again, but I hope that it'll be soon. As long as things aren't busy. So, yeah. I really want to thank you guys that left a review! They really make me happy, especially knowing that you're loving this story so far. And also a huge thanks for everyone that put this story on alert. I mean, 127 followers? Like, crazy wow! Thanks so much, from the bottom of my heart! Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'd love it if you left a review!**

* * *

A week has passed since Rachel's second sleepover at Quinn's apartment. And in that week, things became very hectic for Rachel. Her professors overloaded her with projects and homework, and on top of that, she had to work the night shift for nearly every night. In short, she was exhausted. Extremely exhausted. She barely even had the time to talk to Quinn, who was also busy with her teaching.

Rachel groaned as she slapped her forehead against her textbook. She couldn't believe how much work her professors piled up on her. It was almost like they were all preventing her from seeing Quinn, much less talk to her. She looked up at the clock and sighed. It was already nine in the evening, and she was barely finished studying about Broadway's history. Thank goodness it was her final task for the night, otherwise, she would go crazy from the lack of sleep.

Finals were also coming up in less than a month, which was probably a good explanation for why her professors decided to dump all the work on them by this time. Except for Rachel, it wasn't a good reason. No reason would ever be valid as to why she was being tortured like this. She missed Quinn badly. She wanted to spend more time with the older woman, but their busy schedules kept on forcing them apart.

She sighed again and decided to focus on studying. The sooner she was finished, the better. She was halfway through the chapter she was reading when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it, grinning widely when she saw a picture message from Quinn. She groaned loudly when she opened it, an image of Quinn clad in nothing but sheer black lingerie paired off with lacy black stockings, her legs spread and a sultry look on her face. Her lips were a blood red and her blonde hair all tousled up; the perfect image of sex itself.

Goddamn it all to hell. Quinn was basically torturing her with that sexy picture, and she could feel herself get wet by just staring at it. She couldn't just dump her textbook in a corner and have phone sex with Quinn; she needed to study so that she could get better grades in hopes of graduating at the top of her class. She wondered if she should ignore Quinn and get back to studying, but it was too late. The sexy image of Quinn was impossible to get out of her mind.

She sighed heavily and dialed Quinn's number. After a few rings, the older woman picked up and started speaking before she could.

_"Hello, Rachel," _Quinn all but purred over the other end, and Rachel made a small noise at the back of her throat. _"I take it you received the picture?"_

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rachel groaned, imagining Quinn spread open on her bed, fingers working inside of her gorgeous pussy. She cursed silently and thumped her head against the desk, mumbling something about sex goddesses.

_"Killing you with sexts?" _Quinn asked thoughtfully, her voice dropping an octave lower. _"Maybe."_

"I need to study, Quinn," Rachel whined. The blonde just chuckled, and Rachel groaned. "And to think that you're a teacher," she mumbled to herself as an afterthought.

_"Hmm? What was that?" _Quinn asked, and Rachel could practically see the blonde raising an eyebrow. That didn't help in calming down her hormones at all. Fuck this. Fuck one week without having sex with Quinn.

"Nothing," Rachel said, resisting the urge to pull down her boy shorts and just touch herself to the image of Quinn masturbating. "God, you are impossible."

_"Why don't you just relax for a while? I'm sure that you could focus on... _studying _once we're done having phone sex," _Quinn rasped out, her voice dripping with unadulterated lust.

"You better be grateful I like you a lot," Rachel said in defeat.

_"I like you, too," _Quinn whispered over the other end, her voice soft and a far cry from the sultry tone she used earlier.

Rachel's lips twitched into a smile at the admission. She sighed softly and closed her textbook before standing up and moving to her bed. She put the phone on loudspeaker, suddenly grateful that Kurt and Santana had the night shift, thus leaving her alone at the loft. She scooted back against the headboard and pulled down her shorts and her panties, the air hitting her clit perfectly. She bit back her moan and spread her legs and started to stroke her slit slowly.

"Are you really that horny that the first thing you propose to me is phone sex after a week of barely speaking to each other?" Rachel moaned lowly as she rubbed her pussy lips, collecting the wetness that had formed.

_"What can I say? You're just so sexy that I can't help but want to have sex with you," _Quinn murmured.

"Horndog," Rachel teased as she traced her lips with her wet digits. "Fine, we can talk some other time."

_"Sounds good to me,_" Quinn purred. _"Now, how about we get this party started?"_

Rachel moaned in agreement as she stripped off her shirt, leaving her bare breasts exposed as the cool air hit her sensitive nipples. She shuddered and palmed her core, waiting for Quinn to start.

_"I'm leaning back against the bed, and I'm palming my breasts through my bra," _Quinn husked, and Rachel started to touch her breasts as well. _"I'm imagining your hands squeezing and fondling them, and oh god!" _Quinn moaned breathily, and Rachel groaned as she pinched her nipples.

"Take of your bra, Quinn. I want you to pinch and roll your nipples," Rachel groaned out as she cupped her breasts and started to fondle them.

She could hear the rustling of sheets on the other end, and she moaned as she imagined Quinn touching herself. She leaned back against the headboard and slid her hands toward her breasts and started to rub and massage her breasts. A low, throaty moan tore through her lips as she imagined Quinn's smooth and pale hands touching her. She heard Quinn's deep and ragged breaths along with the occasional moan.

"_Oh- oh Rach! Mmm, squeeze my breasts, baby…" _Quinn moaned in pleasure. Rachel groaned. She pinched and rolled her nipples, her body arching off the bed as she did so. She imagined Quinn doing the same thing, and a gush of wetness streamed out of her core, drenching the bed.

"Are you wet, baby? Is that naughty pussy of yours wet for me?" Rachel husked out.

"_Mmm- oh, fuck!" _Quinn groaned. _"So wet for you, Rachel… I wish you were here and touching my pussy…"_

"Fuck- are you naked?" Rachel moaned as she touched her throbbing cunt.

"_I am now," _Quinn said sultrily, making Rachel moan louder. The image of Quinn's pink and glistening pussy made her even wetter, and unable to help herself, she inserted a finger inside of her core. She gasped at the squelching sound; it sounded so dirty and hot.

"Touch yourself," Rachel murmured hotly as she slowly thrust her fingers inside of her sopping pussy. "Fuck yourself while thinking of me, Quinn. Thrust two fingers inside that sweet cunt of yours!"

She heard Quinn shriek loudly over the speaker, and she started to thrust faster inside of her. She moaned and slid another finger inside of her cunt as she reached up to cup her breasts with her free hand. She focused on Quinn's sharp gasps and loud moans as she rubbed herself, mewling and moaning herself. She removed her hand from her breasts and reached down to rub her clit furiously.

"_Oh, fuck- baby! Your fingers feel so good inside of me!" _Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel groaned as she heard the squelching sounds from her phone speaker. Quinn must have placed her phone near her pussy. The thought just fueled Rachel's lust further.

"Mmm, is that so?" Rachel moaned out. "You like it when I fuck that tight pussy of yours with my finger, Quinn?"

"_O-oh yessss! Your fingers stretch me out so well. AH!" _Quinn screamed, and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of Quinn's slender body arching off the bed. She screamed and jerked her hips as her fingers found the spongy part deep within her. She thrust back into her own fingers, whines and loud moans tearing through her lips.

"Ah- yes! Fuck me, Quinn! Oh God!" Rachel shrieked as she suddenly came, cum streaming out of her pussy and soaking her fingers. She panted as she slowed down her thrusts, slumping on the bed as she completely rode out her orgasm.

"_C-cumming! I'm cumming, Rachel!" _Quinn screamed, and Rachel shuddered as she thought of the older woman's cum face. She heard a small thump and assumed that Quinn had plopped down on her own bed, as well. Small pants and kittenish mewls were all she heard, and she attempted to catch up to her breath along with the older woman.

"Damn, that was so hot," Rachel sighed.

"_Mm-hmm," _Quinn hummed in agreement. _"Sorry about that. I was just feeling so stressed and I couldn't ask you to come all the way out here just to fuck all my stress away…"_

"But you called me to have phone sex, anyway," Rachel chuckled breathlessly as she pulled on her clothes.

"_Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," _Quinn said apologetically, her breathing beginning to slow down.

"Don't worry. I was feeling horny myself," Rachel admitted. Then, an idea popped into her mind. She smirked. "I know how you can make it up to me," she purred.

"_Oh?" _Rachel giggled, practically seeing Quinn perk up. _"What would that be?"_

"I want to see you in person in that lingerie you wore in your photo," Rachel licked her lips.

"_I'll probably have to throw the panties away since you made me ruin it," _Quinn said sultrily. Rachel shuddered. _"But I could buy something… _sexier _for you, if that's what you'd like?"_

"Oh God, don't you dare start again," Rachel whined. "I need to study!"

"_Alright, fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" _Quinn asked hopefully. Rachel rubbed her forehead and sighed. Tomorrow was impossible, too, since she still had the night shift. _"I guess not, huh?"_

"Sorry, Quinn. Tests and projects just keep on piling up, and I have the night shift most of the time," Rachel said apologetically, her lips set in a deep frown. She just really missed seeing and talking to Quinn in person.

"_Oh," _Rachel bit her lip guiltily as she heard the disappointment in Quinn's voice. She really wished she had the time, but at the moment, she just didn't. _"Okay, I guess."_

"I'm really sorry," Rachel said sadly. "I'll call you when I'm free. I promise."

"_Okay. Study well, Rachel." _Rachel's lips twitched into a small smile. It sounded like Quinn was channeling her teacher persona, which was quite ironic since the older woman had disrupted her study session to have phone sex. She wasn't complaining, though. Quinn was right, she would be more able to focus on studying now that she was sated.

"Goodnight, Quinn," Rachel smiled even though she knew that Quinn couldn't see her.

"_Goodnight, Rachel," _Quinn said softly before hanging up. Rachel placed her phone on her bedside table and walked back to her desk. She cracked her knuckles and flipped her textbook open, now fully able to focus on studying.

* * *

Rachel grinned widely as she left NYADA. She just knew that she aced her test and practical exams, and it made her feel unstoppable. Now, all she had left to do was survive the night shift at the Spotlight Diner and hope that she wouldn't have to encounter any rude customers. Because if there's anything that could ruin her good mood, it was a bunch of ungrateful customers. Still, she couldn't exactly frown and tell them off. It would certainly mean losing her job and she couldn't have that. I mean, where else could you be a waitress where you could sing and dance around at a customer's request?

Nowhere else, that's for sure.

She decided to take a cab to the Spotlight Diner, not wanting to deal with the everyday New Yorkers pushing her around in the subway station or inside the train itself. Right. That could also ruin her mood, too.

She hailed a cab, grateful that she didn't have to fight with any people for it. Fighting for cabs was a common occurrence in New York, and she honestly found it distasteful. People could be so rude sometimes. She settled comfortably in the cab and looked outside the window as they weaved through the streets. There was a little bit of traffic, but not enough to make Rachel late for her shift. She still had ample time to change into her uniform before clocking in.

She walked into the restaurant with a huge grin on her face, ignoring the questioning look that Santana was giving her. She headed straight to the women's restroom and entered the largest cubicle. She changed out of her dress into her red button-up top and skirt. She exchanged her high heels for a pair of white sneakers and placed her previous clothes inside her bag. She then headed straight for the locker room and placed her bag inside her locker. She tied her hair in a ponytail and went outside, smile still in place.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Santana asked her as soon as she approached the Latina. She looked at Santana in confusion.

"What doesn't hurt?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're grinning so wide it looks like your face is going to split in two," Santana grimaced. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, it does not hurt," she said flatly. She grabbed her small notebook and journal and sighed when she saw many customers entering. It was going to be a long night, like always. "Now come on, we need to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Santana drawled and began shuffling around the place. Rachel followed suit as she searched for customers who haven't been attended to yet. She worked quickly and efficiently, thankful that no one had been rude to her so far. She had just finished serving her last customer when Santana called out for her.

"Yo, Berry! Table three wants you," she said with a smirk. Rachel raised her eyebrows, wondering why on earth the Latina was smirking. "Other blonde's hot, too," she whispered in the brunette's ear before walking away with a huge grin.

This only served to puzzle Rachel even further. What did Santana mean by the "other blonde"? Knowing that she wouldn't find the answers by just standing around, she made her way towards table three. Her jaw slackened when she saw Quinn at the table, along with another blonde. The other blonde had an innocent-looking face and bright blue eyes. Sure, she was pretty hot, but Quinn was the only one she had her eyes on.

"Quinn!" she squealed in delight. "What are you doing here?!"

"I figured since I couldn't ask you out tonight, I decided to just visit you while you're at work," Quinn explained with a smile. Rachel beamed and leaned down to kiss Quinn sweetly on the lips. "Hmm, are you even allowed to kiss customers while you're at work?" Quinn teased as they pulled apart.

"Hmm, my manager isn't coming up to fire me, so I guess it must be okay," Rachel said as she winked flirtatiously. "And besides, it's been a week since I last saw you!" she added with a pout

"Touché," Quinn laughed. "And I missed you, too."

"Aww, you guys are so sweet together!" The other blonde exclaimed as she clapped happily. Rachel had nearly forgotten that Quinn had a companion, but the sudden outburst made her remember. She blushed softly and Quinn just grinned.

"Right, sorry. I nearly forgot," Quinn smiled apologetically at the blue-eyed blonde sitting in front of her. "Rachel, this is Brittany. She's a close friend of mine from high school and she's currently running her own dance studio."

"Quinn told me a lot about you! Wow, she was right when she said you were hot!" Brittany giggled, making Rachel blush harder. She wondered for a moment if Quinn had told the blue-eyed blonde about their sexual dalliances. She hoped not. Even though she really enjoyed having sex with Quinn, she still preferred it if her sex life was kept private.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything about our sex life," Quinn murmured quietly, apparently making sure that Brittany wouldn't hear that part. Rachel nodded. She trusted Quinn, and she knew that the older woman wouldn't lie to her.

"Can I talk to Quinn for a second, Brittany?" Rachel asked as she smiled at the other blonde.

"Oh, sure!" Brittany chirped happily. Rachel thanked her and pulled Quinn to her feet and kept a safe distance from the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"Wait, you can just pull customers aside like that?" Quinn smirked.

"Well, you aren't stopping me, and besides, my manager doesn't really care," Rachel said with a playful roll of her eyes. "He's kind of a perv, so I'm pretty sure he'll let this slide. But that's not the point. Anyway, your friend… Is there any chance that she might be gay?"

"Straight to the point now, are we?" Quinn teased. Rachel pouted playfully. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you have a thing for her," Quinn said in mock hurt. Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly slapped the older woman's arm.

"Dork. You should know by now that you're the only one I've got my eyes on," Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled back. "Anyway, no. I'm not the one that's interested in her. My friend Santana might have the hots for her. She called your friend 'hot'."

"Oh, right. You introduced me to her before, right? On our first date?" Quinn asked for confirmation. Rachel's nodded, her heart fluttering at the mention of their first date. "Yeah, she was leering at Britt not-so-subtly earlier."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical Santana to ogle at other women without tact.

"Sorry for her behavior. She can get quite crass sometimes," she shrugged.

"Sometimes?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel giggled and raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine. Always. So, is there an off-hand chance that your friend is also into other women?"

"You're in luck. Britt's single. And yes, she's into women, too. I think I saw her staring at Santana earlier," she winked.

"Well, then that makes it easier for both of us," Rachel smirked.

"Let me guess, you want to set the two up on a date?" Quinn asked as she returned Rachel's smirk.

"We'd be lucky to get that far before Santana decides to jump your friend first," Rachel sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about that," Quinn said reassuringly. Rachel looked at the blonde, puzzled.

"How so?" She asked. Quinn smiled.

"Britt's a feelings type of gal, though it may not… _look _like it," Quinn explained with a shrug. Rachel could somehow understand what Quinn meant, despite being with Brittany for only a few seconds. "I know she looks innocent, and, well, acts somewhat like a kid, but… she's smart, you know? She's people smart. She's really perspective regarding other people's feelings, and she's really sweet. She's not the type to just jump into sex. She believes that it's better when you have it with someone you love and care for…"

Rachel smiled as she listened to Quinn. The older woman had a soft smile on her face as she described Brittany, and it was clear to Rachel that they were really, really close. She was happy to have met one of the important people in Quinn's life. It felt like she was getting to know a whole lot more about the older woman, and she wanted nothing better.

"I think she'll be perfect for Santana," Rachel mused out loud. Quinn looked at her questioningly, so she decided to explain.

"Santana's not really a… feelings type of woman. She never had a steady girlfriend before. I think it's because she has a really hard time trying to show how she feels. Maybe it's also because no other woman was patient enough to wait for her to do that, you know?" Rachel shrugged. Quinn nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I guess maybe Brittany might be able to help her out on that. If you're okay with her mingling with Santana, that is?" Rachel asked softly, knowing that Quinn wouldn't want Brittany to get hurt due to their closeness.

"Maybe," Quinn agreed after a moment of silence. "But if Santana tries to do anything that'll hurt Britt…" she trailed off in a warning tone. Rachel nodded, understanding what Quinn meant.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt Brittany. If she does, I'll give her a long-ass lecture on how to respect and take care of other people's feelings. Complete with a powerpoint presentation," Rachel said as she nodded her head resolutely. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You _do _that?" Quinn asked as she shook her head in disbelief. Rachel giggled.

"That was high-school me," Rachel explained. "Of course I don't do that anymore. But I wouldn't be opposed to lecturing Santana."

"Mmm," Quinn hummed, a devilish smirk forming across her face. "You wouldn't happen to think of making powerpoint presentations on how to improve our… _sex life _now, would you?" Rachel gasped and smacked Quinn in the arm. The blonde grasped her arm in mock hurt.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Quinn!" Rachel scolded the older woman playfully.

"Kidding, just kidding," Quinn said as she raised her hands up in the air. Rachel giggled at the blonde's playfulness.

"Though, you _could _help me think of ideas on how to do just that," Rachel purred.

"It's a deal," Quinn smiled seductively. "We'll get to that later. For now, we set a plan for Britt and Santana to get together. Alright?"

Rachel nodded and grinned. She smiled as Quinn bent down to kiss her, sighing contentedly when they pulled apart.

"I better go back now. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," Quinn smiled before retreating back towards her table.

Rachel smiled and followed Quinn. She took her and Brittany's orders, grinning to herself when she saw Santana smiling shyly towards the direction of the blue-eyed blonde, who was grinning widely at the Latina. She was sure she had never seen Santana act like that before. Maybe, just maybe, her plan with Quinn to get them together might be the best thing that would happen to Santana. Like how meeting Quinn at that gay bar being the best thing that ever happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel grinned as she watched Santana fumbling around the loft and cursing in Spanish. She'd never seen the Latina worked up over a date before. She laughed out loud when Santana tripped while pulling on a pair of pants.

"Shut it, Berry!" Santana growled as she got back up on her feet.

"Sorry," Rachel giggled. "I just never pegged you for the type that gets so worked up over something like this."

"Yeah, well, if you and blondie could've given me more time I wouldn't be like this," Santana huffed as she brushed off some invisible dirt off her shoulder.

"Quinn's her name, not blondie," Rachel retorted as she scowled at the Latina. "Besides, you have her to thank for setting up this date with Brittany."

"Fine, Quinn, whatever," Santana rolled her eyes. Then, her eyes widened as her gaze landed on the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!"

Rachel laughed even harder as Santana rushed through the apartment, gathering her stuff along the way. She and Quinn could have given Santana more time, but since they were so busy, they only had very little time to finally set Santana and Brittany up on a date. She couldn't help but think that the whole thing might turn out to be a disaster, but Quinn had told her that Brittany was a very patient and understanding person so they wouldn't have to worry much about Santana ruining it. Maybe.

"See ya, Berry!" Santana yelled as she slid the door shut. Rachel giggled and shook her head as she trekked back to her room and plopped on her bed. The loft was silent, since Kurt was also gone. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and slowly closed her eyes. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard her phone ring. Thinking it was Quinn, she immediately shot up from her bed and grabbed her phone from her bedside table.

She grinned when she saw Quinn's face on the screen and hit the answer button.

"Hey, Quinn!" she chirped happily.

"_Hey, Rach," _Quinn chuckled. _"How's Santana?"_

"She just left. She was acting all nervous, actually," Rachel giggled.

"_Oh? She should be, because I'm going to kick her ass if she does something wrong."_

"I don't think you should worry much. This is the first date she actually tries to make a good impression."

"_I suppose that's a good thing, then. Anyway, enough of that. How are you?"_

"Fine, I guess. I just miss you so much," she said softly.

"_I miss you, too, Rachel," _Quinn whispered, as though it was a secret shared between the two of them.

Rachel smiled and scooted back against the headboard, the image of Quinn's soft smile filling her mind. She sighed and asked Quinn about her work. They ended up talking until late, and Rachel yawned.

"_Oh, are you tired? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you stay up so late," _Quinn apologized.

"No, it's okay! This is the only time we've had so far to talk, so no worries, alright?" Rachel smiled, though she knew that Quinn couldn't see her.

"_Well, I'll let you rest now. I know you had a really stressful week," _Quinn said with a hint of concern that made Rachel smile.

"Okay, you have to rest up, too. Good night, Quinn," Rachel said softly.

"_Good night, Rachel."_

Rachel hung up and looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven, and Santana wasn't home yet. She frowned, wondering what on earth the Latina was up to for being out too late. Sure, they were adults and they were capable of making their own decisions but she couldn't help but worry.

She contemplated whether to call Santana, but she knew that the raven-haired woman would just chew her out so she decided not to. Just as she set her phone aside, she heard the door slide open, followed by Santana humming a happy tune. Rachel grinned. It looked like the date had gone perfectly, then. She decided to just ask Santana about it in the morning, seeing it was late and she was sure that Santana would just ignore her if she asked right now.

She threw her head back against the pillow and smiled as she thought of Quinn before closing her eyes.

* * *

Rachel stepped into the kitchen the next morning to the sounds of bustling and singing. She laughed when she saw Santana singing into a spatula. The raven-haired woman apparently heard this, as she stopped singing and glared at Rachel.

"Someone's happy," Rachel said in a sing-song voice as she sat down.

"Shut it, Berry," Santana warned, but Rachel just grinned at the Latina.

"So, what happened?" Rachel asked as she grinned widely.

Santana blushed, making Rachel laugh out loud. In all the years she'd known Santana, she'd never seen the raven-haired woman blush and act so bashful. She dodged the spatula Santana had thrown her way, still laughing loudly.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Santana huffed as she stormed out the kitchen, leaving Rachel with a huge grin. Finally, she had something to tease Santana with. Now, if only she had taken a picture so that she could show it to Kurt and Blaine.

She shook her head to herself as she grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it. She started eating and glanced at the clock. It was only seven, and her classes didn't start until one in the afternoon. After eating, she washed the bowl and spoon and placed them back in the cupboard. She walked back to her room and grabbed her phone, deciding to text Quinn.

_Good morning, Quinn! How are you? _

Within just a minute, a reply came.

**Terrible. I forgot that we have a faculty meeting right now and I'm running late. I haven't even had my coffee, either. :(**

Rachel stared at her screen, thinking of ways on how to make Quinn's day better. She knew how it felt to be in a hurry and not have her morning coffee; she ended up being irate and unable to focus without the caffeine in her system. She kept on thinking, until she finally came up with a great idea. She grinned and quickly typed out a message.

_I'm so sorry to hear that, Quinn… Talk to you later?_

**Okay.**

Rachel bolted towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on a dark yellow blouse, faded blue jeans, and a pair of beige-colored flats. She put her high heels in a plastic bag and stuffed it in her bag before grabbing her phone and rushing out of the loft.

She walked a few blocks and headed into the subway, where she brought the ticket to where the school Quinn was teaching in was located. She patiently waited for the incoming train to stop, and immediately jumped inside as soon as the doors opened. She pushed against the throng of New Yorkers that crowded the train until she was finally able to hold on to the metal bar hanging down from the ceiling.

Her stop was twenty minutes by train, and she plugged in her earphones to listen to some music while waiting. Once the train stopped at her destination, she ran out of the train and jogged up the stairs, back into the crowded streets of New York. She checked the GPS in her phone for Quinn's school, and found a coffee shop quite near to it. She grinned and followed the instructions on her phone, stopping when she saw the coffee shop.

She walked inside and headed for the counter. She knew what Quinn's favorite drink was and decided to order that for the older woman, knowing that it would make her day a little better.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the barista, a tall, black-haired guy.

"One mocha latte, please," Rachel smiled politely.

"That will be two dollars, miss…?"

"Rachel," she finished.

"Rachel," the barista nodded and punched in the amount. Rachel took out her wallet and placed two dollars on the counter. She then stepped aside as she waited for her order.

"Miss Rachel?" the barista called out a few minutes later. Rachel smiled and thanked the barista as she took the cup and left the coffee shop. She walked a few blocks until she found the school where Quinn taught.

Her face broke into a grin as she walked up the steps, excited to surprise Quinn with an unknown visit. She walked inside and decided to sit down while she waited. Just a few seconds later, she saw a flash of familiar blonde hair rushing across the halls. She jumped out of her seat and followed the blonde, careful not to spill the coffee she was holding.

"Quinn!" she called out, and the blonde immediately froze in her tracks.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked in surprise, her jaw dropped.

"Hey," Rachel smiled as she walked towards the older woman, holding out the cup she was holding. "I got you this."

"Coffee?" Quinn grinned. Rachel nodded.

"I thought I'd rush out here and get you a coffee," Rachel explained.

"I- Thank you so much, Rachel," Quinn smiled and bent down to kiss Rachel.

The older woman attempted to deepen the kiss, but Rachel would have none of it. She laughed when she saw the disappointed look on Quinn's face.

"Go, you're late," Rachel said as she playfully shooed Quinn away.

Quinn took a few steps backward, but then stopped, a hesitant look on her face. Rachel smiled and shook her head softly.

"I'll be here until ten-thirty. Now go."

Quinn's face broke into a grin as she nodded and jogged away from Rachel. The brunette giggled to herself as she walked back to the school's lobby. She plopped down on the couch and decided to study while she waited for Quinn to finish her meeting.

She was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice that Quinn was already standing in front of her. She jumped in surprise when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up, beaming when she saw Quinn with two sandwiches in her hand.

"You're done already?" Rachel asked as she looked at her wristwatch. It was only a quarter until nine.

"Already?" Quinn asked incredulously. "How about you try sitting with other teachers for one hour and listen to them complain incessantly about their students?"

"Right," Rachel blushed, smiling sheepishly. "It's good you got your dose of coffee, huh?"

"Mm-hmm, and I have you to thank for that," Quinn smiled and bent down to kiss Rachel.

"Are you supposed to do that while you're at work?" Rachel teased as Quinn plopped down beside her.

"Well, you're not a teacher here, so I'm sure it's alright," Quinn laughed.

"True," Rachel giggled and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder. She smiled when she felt Quinn's lips press against her forehead.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, why did you go all the way out here?" Quinn asked.

"I guess I just wanted to be the one that made your day right," Rachel shrugged, as though what she did was no big deal.

"Trust me, just a simple text from you is enough to make my day," Quinn chuckled.

"That was so cheesy," Rachel blushed, "and a bit of a cliché, don't you think?"

"Well, cliché's are called cliché's because they worked, didn't they?" Quinn retorted with a grin.

"Fair enough," Rachel laughed quietly.

Quinn chuckled and stood up, pulling Rachel to her feet. Rachel looked at the older woman with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked.

"I just don't think I've ever heard you sing," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel along with her. The brunette allowed herself to be guided into the auditorium, where a piano rested in the middle of the stage. It then struck her that Quinn was right. She had never sung for the older woman before.

She sat down in front of the piano and smiled as Quinn sat beside her. She started playing a fast melody and opened her mouth to sing.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking past, faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Making my way, making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

She looked at Quinn for a brief moment and smiled softly at the blonde.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

She grinned when she saw Quinn blush. It was true though. She would always go out of her way to see Quinn, like she did this morning.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you,_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong,_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

'_Cause I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you tonight_

Rachel allowed the last notes to drift away as she looked straight at Quinn, who was blushing and smiling softly. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Quinn really was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She slowly leaned in and kissed Quinn softly, their lips brushing and melding perfectly. The kiss was slow and tender and just perfect for the two women. Rachel shuddered as she felt Quinn's hands run across her arms. She pulled back and saw Quinn looking at her affectionately. She smiled and brought Quinn's hands to her lips as she kissed each knuckle.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered her name, her hazel eyes filled with tenderness.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly as she allowed Quinn to caress her face.

"Kiss me again?" Quinn requested, her voice raw with emotion.

Rachel smiled and nodded as she bent forward to kiss Quinn again. She brushed their lips together a few times before fully capturing Quinn's soft, pink lips in hers again. She felt Quinn sigh against her lips and took it as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. She flicked and swirled her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, tracing the small bumps on its roof. She barely noticed that Quinn was pulling her down to lay on top of her, too caught up in the passionate kiss.

Quinn broke the kiss and nipped at her jaw, making her shudder. She braced her hands on either side of Quinn's head, her palms pressing against the piano bench. She could see the need and desire in Quinn's eyes as they stared at each other, the air around them starting to heat up.

"I need you, Rachel," Quinn whispered softly as she took Rachel's hand and guided it towards her skirt.

Rachel swallowed as she felt the heat radiating from Quinn's core. She wanted to make love to Quinn, but the prospect of them getting caught stopped her from touching Quinn there. She didn't want to get Quinn fired because of this.

"We might get caught," Rachel moaned out as Quinn kissed and sucked on her neck. She was going to lose control if Quinn kept doing that to her.

"Don't worry, I locked all the doors," Quinn whispered, her voice laced with desire. "Please, Rachel… Touch me…"

Rachel finally agreed and slipped her hand inside Quinn's skirt, groaning as she felt the older woman's panties soaked through. Part of her wanted to just thrust her fingers inside Quinn's sex, but the need and want to take things slow was taking over her. She slowly rubbed Quinn's sex through the material, earning small, kittenish whimpers from the older woman.

She kissed Quinn softly as she pushed the panties aside, slowly stroking the slit. Quinn arched her back and spread her legs, letting her skirt hike up. Rachel nipped and sucked Quinn's neck as she teased the blonde, her fingers tracing the blonde's pussy lips.

"Mmm, Rach," Quinn moaned out as Rachel rubbed her clit in firm circles. "So good…"

"You're so wet, Quinn," Rachel husked out as she finally slid a finger inside Quinn's sex, earning a small gasp of surprise.

"It's all for you, Rachel, all for you," Quinn said breathily, her chest heaving.

Rachel groaned as she felt more wetness gush out of Quinn's core, effectively dripping onto the piano bench. She gently stroked Quinn's inner folds, curling and scissoring her finger inside Quinn's soaking pussy.

"More, Rachel," Quinn mewled as Rachel pumped slowly into her. "P-please…"

Rachel moaned and pumped another finger inside of Quinn. She kissed the blonde, swallowing her moans as she thrust slowly. She used her thumb to rub Quinn's clit, making the blonde moan louder. She gasped at the squelching sounds that Quinn's pussy made as she thrust faster, making Quinn mewl in pleasure.

"God, I just can't get enough of your fingers inside of me, Rachel," Quinn moaned out as Rachel stroked her clit. "They fill me up so good, stretching my pussy so well and dragging against my walls…"

Rachel shivered at the filthy words that left Quinn's lips. She thrust faster, making Quinn arch her back in pleasure. She watched as Quinn's hazel eyes screwed shut, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed and her soft, pink lips parted. She had never seen a sight so beautiful in her life. The rough sex with Quinn was amazing, but making love to her like this was even more wonderful.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips as she felt the blonde's pussy walls clench around her fingers. The blonde moaned and circled her neck with her arms, bringing her closer. Their bodies pressed together as Rachel pumped faster, groaning as Quinn's pussy muscles clamped around her fingers, making it harder for her to thrust.

"O-oh, Rachel," Quinn let out a high-pitched moan as Rachel found the spongey spot deep inside her.

Groaning, Rachel made sure to curl into that spot as she thrust her fingers into Quinn's sopping cunt. The older woman keened into her, high-pitched moans escaping her lips as Rachel thrust faster.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," Quinn chanted, her pussy walls sucking Rachel's fingers in further. "R-Rachel!"

Rachel felt Quinn's walls clamp down tightly on her finger, making it near impossible for her to draw her fingers out. With the way Quinn's pussy walls were trapping her inside and the way the blonde chanted her name, she knew that she was close.

"So g-good," Quinn mewled. "I love it when you touch me, Rachel…"

"Come for me, Quinn," she coaxed as she tightly rubbed Quinn's clit. "Let go, baby…"

With those words, Rachel felt Quinn's pussy walls clamp around her fingers one more time before a stream of the blonde's juices gushed out, soaking her fingers and dripping on the bench. She kissed Quinn as she slowed her thrusts, milking out the last of the older woman's orgasm. Rachel watched as Quinn slowly came down from her high, her chest heaving and her lips parted as she gasped and tried to catch up to her breath. Quinn was really beautiful when she came undone around her.

"That was amazing," Quinn panted as she kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips. "I've never felt that way before…"

Rachel smiled softly and fixed Quinn's panties before fixing her skirt. Quinn circled her arms around Rachel's neck once again and brought their foreheads together. Rachel felt her heart beat faster at the tender look that Quinn was giving her. She felt like her chest was about to burst with all the things that Quinn was making her feel, burning her and making her heart flutter.

"Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, the words coming out of her mouth before her brain could even process them.

She watched as Quinn's lips curled up into a shy smile, her cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight, her pulse racing and heart beating like mad.

"Of course, Rachel," Quinn nodded, her smile widening. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Rachel beamed widely and kissed Quinn sweetly and tenderly, both of them breaking into giggles when they pulled apart. She tucked a loose tuft of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear as she watched the older woman stare at her adoringly. She was sure that she had never felt this way before, and the fact that Quinn was now her girlfriend did nothing but make her heart beat faster and feel joy.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that," Quinn teased, but Rachel could detect the insecurity in the lilt. She frowned at the sad look in Quinn's eyes and kissed the older woman's forehead.

"Why? You thought I'd never ask you, or I would decline if you asked me?" Rachel asked gently as she stroked Quinn's face. Quinn bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Rachel sighed softly and continued to stroke Quinn's face. The roles should have been reversed. She should be the one feeling insecure, not Quinn. To be with this beautiful angel underneath her felt like a dream to her, and she hated the women that left Quinn and made her feel this way.

"Hey, I'm not like the other women you've been with, alright?" Rachel said softly, watching as Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes wavered from her gaze. She circled Quinn's cheeks with her thumb, looking deeply into her eyes. She would make sure that Quinn would never feel like she was going to leave her. Quinn deserved to be treated right, and she was going to do everything in her power not to be like the other women that the blonde had dated before her.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise," Rachel said, her voice filled with conviction.

Quinn finally nodded, and Rachel smiled and kissed her reassuringly. There was no way in hell she would make Quinn feel insecure around her.

"Okay," Quinn smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Now come on, you better get back to work," Rachel teased as she helped Quinn stand up. She laced their fingers together as they walked out of the auditorium with happy smiles on their faces.

Rachel let Quinn walk her out of the building, turning to kiss the blonde one last time before she left for NYADA.

"Talk to you later?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go and walking back into the building.

Rachel watched as Quinn vanished from her sight, her face breaking into a huge grin as she leaped happily across the streets. She couldn't believe that she found the courage to ask Quinn to be her girlfriend out of nowhere, but it all turned out for the best.

And she'll be damned if this didn't help brighten up Quinn's day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I'm finally back! I'm really, really sorry that it took longer for me to post this chapter. You know, school and stuff. And my exams just finished and my internet connection was fixed just this day, so I'm really sorry, you guys. And I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter. The song I used is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, and I don't own it, of course. Again, I just want to thank everyone who put this story on alert and left a review. I hope this update makes up for the wait. **

* * *

Rachel beamed happily as she skipped all the way to the loft. Her final exams were finally done, and she was finally free for the summer. On top of that, the school Quinn was teaching in was also done and so, they could spend the summer together. The thought of Quinn made her grin. They were officially girlfriends for two weeks now, and nothing made her happier.

She slid the door open, her huge grin turning into a gasp of horror as she saw Santana and Brittany on their couch, making out heavily. The two women didn't seem to hear her sharp gasp as Brittany was moaning loudly. Shaking her head, Rachel immediately rushed to her room and collapsed to the ground. She did not need to see that. At all. It was a good thing she was coming over at Quinn's tonight, so she wouldn't be forced to hear the sex sounds Santana and Brittany were sure to make.

Just the thought made Rachel shiver. She grabbed her prepared duffel bag off the floor and quickly rushed back out, covering the sides of her head as she walked towards the door. Once she slid the door shut behind her, she sighed in relief. Still, she had to warn Kurt.

_Kurt, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the loft tonight. _

**Huh? Why?**

_Unless you want to see or hear Santana having sex with Brittany, then it's probably better if you stayed over at Blaine's tonight._

**Ugh! Too much info, Rachel! Fine, I'll stay!**

_Well, at least you won't have to see them making out. _

**Stop it! Anyway, Quinn is going to make you forget about that image tonight.**

Rachel blushed as she finished reading Kurt's text. Quinn _did _mention something along the lines of a reward once she was done with her finals. And the blonde did say that it was going to be something sexy and hot. Rachel bit back a moan as she imagined Quinn in that sexy black lingerie that led to them having phone sex a few weeks back.

_Right. Well, say hi to Blaine for me!_

**Will do! See you tomorrow, Rach!**

Rachel slid her phone back into her pocket and left the building. She hailed a cab and gave the driver the directions to Quinn's apartment. When the cab stopped in front of the building, Rachel threw the money over the console, adding a small tip for the driver who thanked her with a grin. She grinned back and shut the door before skipping up the steps of the building. Quinn told her that she could head directly to her apartment, and so she did.

She took the elevator to the fifth floor and made her way towards Quinn's apartment. She grinned as she knocked on the door, waiting for her beautiful blonde girlfriend to open the door. Her grin only grew bigger as the door swung open, revealing Quinn in a frilly white blouse neatly tucked in a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hi, Rachel," Quinn smiled, bending down to kiss Rachel.

Rachel giggled and circled her arms around Quinn's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I've missed you," she whispered against Quinn's lips.

"I've missed you too," Quinn whispered back, their noses brushing. Rachel smiled softly as Quinn pulled her inside the apartment and shut the door behind them.

"Thank God you invited me here for our private celebration," Rachel sighed as she followed Quinn into the dining room.

"And why's that?" Quinn smirked. Rachel blushed and giggled, slapping the older woman on the arm playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Quinn!" Rachel laughed as Quinn's smirk widened.

"Okay, fine," Quinn laughed. "Why so?"

"I saw Santana and Brittany making out on the couch when I got home," Rachel explained, shivering as the image of the two women doing the deed popped into her head. "God, you have no idea how much I want to forget that image."

"Well, I think I can help you out with that later," Quinn purred as she ran a finger across Rachel's chest.

"How about right now?" Rachel husked as she tugged on the belt loops of Quinn's jeans, bringing the blonde closer to her. Quinn hummed and leaned in closer to her, only to pull away at the last second. "Quinn!" Rachel whined.

"Later. We wouldn't want dinner to go to waste now, would we?" Quinn smirked teasingly as she slapped Rachel's ass.

"Ugh, you're such a tease," Rachel huffed as she followed Quinn into the dining area.

Quinn just laughed, making Rachel pout. They sat in front of each other, and Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out at the variety of vegan dishes laid out on the table. She looked at Quinn in awe, who was just smiling softly at her.

"How did- wow," Rachel said in amazement.

"It took a while, but I practiced," Quinn shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "I know that you probably miss home-cooked vegan meals, so…"

"This is wonderful, Quinn," Rachel beamed as she leaned across the table to kiss Quinn tenderly. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Rach," Quinn chuckled as they pulled apart.

Rachel smiled, mentally noting to herself to cook for Quinn one of these days. She couldn't have Quinn cooking for her forever; she had to repay the favor sometime. They began to eat, and Rachel moaned at the delicious taste that filled her mouth. She grinned sheepishly as Quinn chuckled.

"Sorry, I just haven't had really good vegan food in a while," Rachel blushed as she swallowed the last of her food.

"Oh, I can tell," Quinn teased, making Rachel blush deeper.

"I'll help you wash the dishes," Rachel offered as she stood up.

"No, it's fine. I have a dishwasher," Quinn said as she took the dirty dishes and dumped them in the dishwasher. She set it up and took Rachel's hand, leading her into the living room. "Wait here…" she murmured sultrily into Rachel's ear. Rachel swallowed and nodded, watching Quinn's swaying hips as the older woman went into the bedroom.

She sat on the couch and leaned back against it, closing her eyes as she waited for Quinn. She was on the verge of dozing off when she heard Quinn calling for her from the bedroom. She swallowed and stood up, walking slowly towards the bedroom so as not to seem too eager.

Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Quinn, in a lacy red lingerie, her pale and perky breasts nearly spilling out of the material and her pussy barely covered in a small, red thong. Her eyes drifted downwards, Quinn's slender legs covered in lacy stockings and her feet in red fuck-me heels. Her eyes went back up, into Quinn's lust-filled hazel eyes. Her lips were blood-red and her golden mane all tousled up. But beyond the lust in Quinn's expression, Rachel could also find tenderness and adoration.

She took small, tentative steps towards Quinn, nearly forgetting how to walk at the sultry sight before her.

"Hi," Quinn whispered, her voice almost shy.

Rachel smiled softly at the sudden shift in Quinn's demeanor. She knelt in between Quinn's legs, looking up at the blonde goddess above her.

"Hi back," she murmured as she cradled Quinn's face in her hands. She gently thumbed Quinn's cheeks, then traced the blonde's jawline with her index finger. She wanted to commit this to memory; Quinn's eyes closed and small puffs of air escaping her soft, pink lips.

She gently pulled Quinn towards her and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and tender as the two women poured out all their emotions in that kiss. Rachel felt herself being pulled up to her feet and watched as Quinn lay down on the bed. She crawled on top of the blonde and kissed her slowly.

"You can fuck me hard tonight, Rachel…" Quinn husked out, her hazel eyes dark with lust.

At this, Rachel pulled away from Quinn. Her lips curled into a small frown while Quinn looked at her confusedly.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asked softly as she cradled Rachel's face.

"I don't want to just fuck you," Rachel mumbled as she pulled away slightly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her past relationships before Quinn were based on fucking with other women she met at the bar and they never lasted. She felt like if she continued to just fuck around with Quinn, their relationship wouldn't last like her previous ones.

"You can tell me what's wrong," Quinn murmured as she continued to stroke Rachel's face.

"You're going to be mad," Rachel mumbled as she crawled off of Quinn and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't want Quinn to think that she wanted her just for the fucking, because that wasn't the case at all. She wanted something more, something that only Quinn could give her.

She half-expected Quinn to leave, but she suddenly felt a pair of pale and slender arms around her waist. She felt Quinn's face nuzzle into her back, and it calmed her down a little.

"I'm not going to be mad," she heard Quinn's muffled voice. "All you need to do is to be honest with me, Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to upset Quinn, especially since she'd already seen the older woman's insecurities and vulnerabilities. Add to that the fact that the previous women Quinn dated before her had left, she felt like this was something that would make Quinn think that she was going to leave her, too.

"You can tell me… I promise I won't be angry," Quinn whispered softly.

"I just… I fucked around with other women before. I dated them but all we did was have sex and we didn't last. The longest one I had was for three months, but I broke it off," Rachel mumbled in shame as she buried her face in her hands. Quinn squeezed her and just held on to her tighter, as though reassuring her that everything was okay.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said quietly. "I should have been more sensitive… I didn't mean for our relationship to come across as just fucking around."

"You shouldn't be sorry," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you this before I asked you to be my girlfriend, but I was afraid that you would push me away if I told you. And I didn't want you to think that I wanted you around just for the sex…"

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, yes, but what you did was in the past. You weren't fucking other women around when we started dating, so it doesn't matter now. And we're adults now, so we should be able to handle these kinds of things," Quinn murmured reassuringly into her ear, making her relax slightly.

"And I know that you wouldn't leave me… If you wanted to, you probably would have a long time ago. And when you made love to me in the auditorium… I suppose that says a lot about what you want our relationship to be…" Quinn finished in a soft voice as she kissed the back of Rachel's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel whispered as she turned around to face Quinn.

"Shh, it's okay…" Quinn murmured as she pressed her fingers against Rachel's lips. "I trust you, Rachel…"

Rachel nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss Quinn. She cupped the older woman's face as they kissed tenderly before they lay down on the bed, with Rachel on top of Quinn. She kissed Quinn slowly, their lips pressing in the softest of ways. She moaned as Quinn tugged on her lower lip, pale hands circling around her neck as they kissed languidly.

"Make love to me, Rachel…" Quinn murmured, her voice raw.

Rachel nodded and swallowed nervously. She knew that she shouldn't be, especially considering that she had sex with Quinn on multiple occasions. But the thought of making sweet and passionate love to Quinn in the older woman's bed made her pulse race and her heart beat faster. She couldn't even remember the time when she last made love to another woman in bed.

She bent back down and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and swirling around each other intimately. She moaned softly as she felt Quinn's hand slip into her shirt, a pale hand scratching at her stomach. Quinn's hand tugged at the hem of her shirt more insistently, so she broke off the kiss and allowed Quinn to pull it off. She unclasped her bra and flung it across the room before leaning down to kiss and suck on Quinn's neck.

"Rachel…" Quinn moaned out as Rachel licked across the column of her throat, nipping and sucking along the way. Pale hands tangled in her chestnut locks, and she continued to assault Quinn's neck with hot and open-mouthed kisses.

Rachel dragged her lips south and licked across Quinn's flat and toned stomach as she reached up and gently squeezed the older woman's pale and perky breasts through the sheer red bra. She gently bit on some parts of Quinn's abdomen, leaving small, red love bites. She moved back up and kissed Quinn as she reached behind the older woman to unclasp the lacy bra.

Quinn sat up a little, allowing Rachel to take off the material and throw it away. She bent down and kissed Quinn passionately, their breasts rubbing and nipples grazing against each other's. She swallowed Quinn's small moans and whimpers with her lips, her hands moving to massage the older woman's breasts.

She palmed Quinn's breasts, awed at how the soft mounds of flesh fit her hands perfectly. She wrapped her lips around a hardened nub, making Quinn gasp, followed by a small moan. She sucked and rolled Quinn's nipples with her tongue, and pale hands grasped her hair.

"Beautiful…" Rachel murmured as she started to stroke Quinn's sex through the sheer red material.

"Mmm… R-Rachel…" Quinn moaned out, her chest heaving as Rachel continued to tease her.

Rachel groaned at the sight of Quinn; her blonde mane a mess, pink lips swollen, and hazel eyes screwed shut. Quinn hooked her thumbs on the belt loops of Rachel's jeans to pull her closer. They kissed heatedly as Quinn undid her pants and pushed them down. Rachel pulled away from the kiss and completely pushed off her pants, kicking them off once they reached her ankles.

She pressed their bodies together, their heated skin pressing against each other. Soft pants escaped both of the women's lips, and Rachel laced their fingers together. She felt her heart thud against her chest at the look in Quinn's eyes. The blonde's gorgeous hazel eyes had a tender and trusting look in them, making Rachel swallow thickly.

There was no denying it. She was falling even more deeply in love with Quinn, and the look in those hazel eyes told her that Quinn was feeling the same way for her.

"Touch me…" Quinn husked out.

Rachel swallowed and nodded. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband of Quinn's sheer red panties and pulled them down, with Quinn lifting her hips to help her. She sniffed the panties as she looked straight into Quinn's eyes, making the older woman gasp and moan. She threw them away and kissed down Quinn's stomach and finally came face to face with Quinn's glistening sex. She looked up and made eye contact with Quinn, who was biting her lip and nodding softly.

Rachel hooked Quinn's legs around her shoulders as she kissed and nipped the blonde's inner thighs, purposely avoiding where the blonde needed her. She watched as Quinn's pussy throbbed, desperately seeking for her attention. She moaned softly and kissed Quinn's throbbing and blushing pussy, making the blonde moan languidly.

"Please, Rachel," Quinn begged from above her, pale hands gripping the sheets in anticipation. "I- I need you…"

Rachel groaned and buried her face in Quinn's pussy, nuzzling the blonde tuft of hair that barely covered it. She licked across the length of Quinn's slit, moaning at the sweet and tangy taste that filled her mouth. She gently lapped at Quinn's inner folds, earning moans and whimpers of pleasure from the older woman. She sucked on Quinn's pussy lips, making the blonde gasp and grip the sheets tighter.

"So good…" Quinn moaned out from above her. "Y-your tongue feels so g-good on me…"

Rachel hummed and licked Quinn's sex with broad strokes of her tongue. Above her, Quinn gasped and shuddered, pale legs nearly closing around her head. Rachel moaned at the gush of juices that streamed out of Quinn's core, and she drank them all. She wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, making the older woman gasp and buck her hips sharply.

She sucked on Quinn's clit and used her index finger to rub Quinn's pussy lips, making the blonde's moans increase in pitch. She teased Quinn a little longer before finally pushing a finger inside, and Quinn gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Rachel pumped her finger inside of Quinn, stroking her inner walls as she sucked fervently on the blonde's clit. Quinn moaned and whimpered softly as Rachel pushed another finger inside of the blonde's soaking pussy.

"So wet…" Rachel groaned as she moved up to kiss Quinn. Quinn moaned and circled her arms around Rachel's neck, her hips meeting Rachel's fingers thrust for thrust.

"It's all for you," Quinn gasped out as Rachel pumped faster. "You make me so wet, baby…"

Rachel groaned and pumped faster, gasping at the squelching sounds that Quinn's pussy produced with each thrust of her fingers. She curled and scissored her fingers inside of Quinn, searching for the spongy spot that would make the older woman scream.

"Mmm, baby… I love your fingers… massaging and stroking my walls like that…" Quinn husked into her ear. Rachel shuddered, feeling her own juices stream out of her own sex, effectively ruining her panties.

She pushed in deeper, until she was knuckles deep. Below her, Quinn moaned and humped her fingers, and she looked down to see her digits soaked with Quinn's arousal. The sight made her groan and slump her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"Oh- f-fuck!" Quinn screamed as Rachel hit the spongy spot inside of her.

Rachel hissed as Quinn's fingernails dug into her back. She made sure to hit Quinn's g-spot with each thrust, making the older woman's moans increase in pitch and volume. She sucked on Quinn's breasts as she pumped harder, the sounds of mewls and moans filling the room.

"So tight, baby…" Rachel groaned as she felt Quinn's pussy walls tighten around her fingers.

"Mm-ah!" Quinn shrieked as Rachel thrust faster, her pussy gushing out more wetness. "S-so good, Rachel… Mmm… Make love to my pussy with your fingers…"

Rachel moaned and pumped faster, intent on making Quinn find release soon. Quinn mewled and massaged her fingers with her pussy walls, sucking Rachel's fingers in further. Rachel rubbed tight circles around Quinn's clit, making the blonde moan out her name repeatedly.

"Oh- oh!" Quinn moaned, her hips bucking up sharply. "R-Rachel! G-gonna cum!"

Rachel groaned and rubbed Quinn's clit faster. With a few more sharp thrusts, Quinn finally came undone with a scream of her name.

"RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" Quinn screamed into the night, a stream of her juices gushing out of her cunt and soaking Rachel's fingers with some dripping on the sheets.

Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's cum soaking her fingers. She slowed down her thrusts as Quinn convulsed around her, completely riding out the older woman's orgasm. She withdrew her fingers, making Quinn whimper at the loss. She watched as Quinn melted against the sheets, soft pants escaping her lips and her hazel eyes screwed shut. Quinn looked absolutely beautiful when she came undone, and Rachel found herself kissing Quinn softly.

"You're so beautiful…" Rachel murmured reverently against Quinn's lips. "And sexy, and just… _perfect_."

"You make me feel that way," Quinn breathed out as she opened her eyes. "You make me feel so beautiful and wanted, Rachel…"

Rachel's lips quirked up in a smile as Quinn pulled her in, their foreheads resting against each other. She watched as Quinn's eyes stared soulfully back into her own, making her heart beat faster and butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"I've never felt this wanted before…" Quinn confessed in a soft voice as she ran her fingers up and down Rachel's arms. "I've never met anyone who wanted to make love to me as much as you did right now… as much as you did in the auditorium…"

"I'd make love to you every night, if that's what you want," Rachel said with a soft smile as Quinn softly stroked her cheek.

Quinn laughed breathily, her voice slightly hoarse, most likely from the screaming. Rachel still found the sound to be beautiful, though. She loved the way Quinn's hazel eyes shone, even in the darkness.

"I kind of expected clothes ripping kind of sex tonight, actually," Quinn chuckled as she kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips. "But I think that this is much, much better. I don't think anyone's tried to be that gentle with me when it came to sex before…"

"Well, you're totally worth it," Rachel grinned as she nuzzled her cheek into Quinn's palm.

Quinn giggled and circled her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel sighed softly as slender fingers ran across her arms so intimately.

"Now, how can I make it up to you?" Quinn husked out as she nipped at Rachel's jaw.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Rachel smirked as she rolled them over so that Quinn was on top.

She peeled off her panties and threw them away and lay back down on the bed. She pulled Quinn in for a kiss and spread her legs.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn murmured as she raked her fingernails across Rachel's stomach.

Rachel moaned and tangled their legs together and lowered Quinn so that their pussies could touch. The older woman gasped and moaned as their heated cores met, their juices mixing. Quinn threw her head back and started grinding against Rachel, their sexes rubbing against each other deliciously.

"Oh God," Quinn moaned out as she grinded faster, her hips rolling and gyrating.

Rachel groaned and gripped Quinn's waist, helping the older woman move on top of her. She gasped at the wet and squelching sounds that their rubbing pussies made, making her gush out more wetness.

"So good," Quinn moaned. "I love the way your pussy rubs against mine…"

Rachel moaned in agreement as she ground back up against Quinn. She palmed her own breasts, watching as Quinn did the same. The two women moaned lewdly as they grinded against each other, soft pants escaping their lips as they did so. Rachel gasped as their clits hit each other, making her buck her hips.

She whimpered as Quinn bent down to suck on her breasts. She tangled her hands in Quinn's golden mane and grinded faster, the squelching sounds of their rubbing pussies filling the room. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Quinn sucked and licked her breasts, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"Mmm, Quinn," Rachel moaned out, loving the feel of Quinn's sex grinding against hers.

"Let's come together," Quinn rasped into her ear.

Rachel nodded vigorously as they grinded faster. She felt her stomach coil and her pussy walls start to clench around nothing, juices leaking out of her sopping cunt.

"Coming!" She screamed as she gripped Quinn's arms tightly, a strong gush of her cum leaking out of her twitching pussy. Above her, Quinn threw her head back as she came, their juices mixing as they both rode out their orgasm.

"Wow, that was intense," Quinn panted as she slumped above Rachel's body.

Rachel giggled and brushed Quinn's hair away from her face and kissed the older woman softly. She could smell the scent of sweat and sex linger in the air as they stopped convulsing, and she ran her fingers across Quinn's back.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn mumbled against her neck.

"Sure," Rachel nodded as Quinn pulled away slightly so that their eyes could meet.

"How am I any different from the other women you've been with?" Quinn asked softly as she ran her fingers against Rachel's arms.

"You're very different from all of them," Rachel murmured. "I just- I told you earlier that I just fucked around with them. When I was in high school, no one would look my way. So when I got to NYADA, I decided to do a complete make-over and got the confidence to talk to other women. I don't think you want to hear the rest, though."

"You brought some of them home…" Quinn finished in a whisper.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She was in no way proud of herself for doing that.

"I'm not proud of that," she admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, okay? I'm not judging you." Quinn said reassuringly as she kissed Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel gave a small smile.

"Am I the first woman you've ever made love to?" Quinn asked softly.

"No," Rachel said, her throat dry. "But you're the first in a long, long time."

"And have you ever been made love to?" Quinn husked out, making Rachel shiver.

"Not in a long time, no."

"I suddenly feel jealous of the women you've made love to," Quinn murmured as she circled her arms around Rachel's neck. "They must have felt so beautiful with your lips kissing all over their bodies…"

"Well, you don't have to," Rachel smiled softly. "I don't plan on making love or having sex with anybody else except for you."

"What a smooth talker," Quinn smirked. "I hope you're not lying."

"Lie to you?" Rachel scoffed. "Never."

"Good, because I intend to make love to you all night," Quinn husked out, her voice dripping pure sex.

All Rachel could do was moan at the promise of orgasms in Quinn's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another update as an apology for the late postage of the last chapter. :) I'd really love it if you guys left a review. Reviews make me happy. :D Thank you for all your support so far!**

**Oh, and have you watched Dianna's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video? She was just so freaking cute and adorable in that one, like always! I don't think my poor heart can take any more of her cuteness. **

* * *

Rachel woke up with Quinn's back facing her, her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist. She craned her neck to look at the clock that was sitting on Quinn's bedside table. It was already 9:30 in the morning. It was understandable for her to have slept until late, especially considering that she and Quinn kept up with their physical activities well into the wee hours of the morning.

She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn's waist. She could still smell the scent of sex on Quinn's body, making her smile at the memory of Quinn's lips dragging across her body the previous night.

She slowly inched her hand downwards, until she made contact with Quinn's heat. She stroked the older woman's sex lightly, moaning at how wet it was. She peppered Quinn's back with kisses as she continued her ministrations, smirking at the small moan she heard from Quinn.

She rubbed faster, feeling Quinn's pussy twitch against her touch. She was amazed at how Quinn was still asleep, considering that she was rubbing the older woman's cunt quite roughly now. She felt Quinn's hips hump into her hand, and that was when she knew that the blonde was finally awake.

"Oh, R-Rachel…" Quinn moaned. "That's it, keep rubbing my pussy… Mmmm…"

Rachel grunted and bit on Quinn's shoulder as she slipped two fingers inside the older woman's sex, earning a sharp gasp and a heavy jerk of the hips. She rubbed at Quinn's inner walls, and the blonde moaned and kept humping against her hand.

"G-gonna cum, baby…" Quinn panted as she humped faster.

Rachel moaned and thrust harder, feeling Quinn's pussy walls constrict around her fingers. She rubbed Quinn's clit with her thumb, and the blonde finally came undone.

"R-Racheeeeeelll," Quinn moaned out as a stream of her juices soaked Rachel's fingers and the sheets.

Rachel slowed down her thrusts until Quinn stopped trembling. She wiped her fingers on the sheets, smiling as Quinn turned around to face her.

"That was a sexy wake-up call," Quinn chuckled breathlessly as she cupped Rachel's face.

"We have to change the sheets, though. They're pretty much ruined considering the many rounds we had last night," Rachel grinned as she rubbed Quinn's nose with her own.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed in agreement.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn softly, her eyes tender and adoring as she looked at the older woman. Quinn blushed softly, making Rachel chuckle.

"What?" Quinn mumbled as she buried her face against Rachel's neck.

"I just couldn't wrap my mind around how you blush like that whenever I look at you," Rachel giggled as she kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"I can't help it," she heard Quinn's muffled voice. "You look like you really want me, and you make me feel so beautiful and sexy."

"Now, why wouldn't I want you?" Rachel murmured softly. "You're beautiful, you're sweet, and you're intelligent. What's not to like about that?"

"I guess I'm just not used to people seeing me behind my face. I'm mostly just a pretty face, nothing else," Quinn shrugged lightly, her voice laced with sadness.

"Hey, I'm not like them, okay? You're not just a pretty face to me, Quinn. I wanted you to be my girlfriend because I see you as more than that." Rachel said reassuringly as Quinn looked at her with a soft expression.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled as she pecked Rachel on the lips. "And for the record, you're quite beautiful, too, Rachel."

Rachel blushed and scratched her cheek abashedly. Quinn chuckled and slid off the bed, her naked body coming into view. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. How someone as beautiful as Quinn could want her for more than just the sex, she would never know. All she knew was that she really liked the older woman, especially since she _really _saw her.

"How about some breakfast?" Quinn asked, breaking into her thoughts. She was already wearing a silky white robe, covering what was necessary. Rachel swallowed and nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak in straight sentences.

"Alright, go get yourself fixed up," Quinn smiled.

Rachel watched as Quinn left the room, her eyes transfixed on the way the older woman's hips swayed. She swallowed again and threw the sheets off of her, hopped off the bed and padded towards her bag. She put on a grey tank top and a pair of black Nike shorts, then trudged into the kitchen.

She smiled as she watched Quinn flitting around the kitchen, still managing to look quite graceful in her silky white robe. She sneaked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Rachel," Quinn giggled as Rachel spun her around.

"Something smells good," Rachel grinned as she held Quinn by the waist.

"I smell like sweat," Quinn retorted.

"I was referring to the pancakes," Rachel said, raising an eyebrow. "Though, you do smell pretty good…"

"You're insatiable," Quinn giggled as Rachel lifted her up on the kitchen counter.

"Mm-hmm, says the one who wouldn't stop screaming my name last night," Rachel smirked, running her hands across Quinn's thighs.

"Well, you gave me a good fucking after you made love to me. How could I not scream your name?" Quinn smirked deviously as she undid her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders.

"Sexy," Rachel said, licking her lips at the sight of Quinn spread open on top of the kitchen counter. A can of whipped cream sitting on the counter caught her eye and she came up with an idea. Grinning widely, she took the can and took off the lid.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Quinn husked out, her hazel eyes darkening.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel smirked as she positioned the nozzle over Quinn's breasts. "Now, lie back and let me do the rest."

She sprayed some whipped cream on Quinn's breasts and bent down to lick them off. She sucked on Quinn's nipples and swirled her tongue around the pale and perky breasts. Rachel cleaned off Quinn's breasts, smirking at the sight of the older woman's chest heaving.

"You've got some on your lips," Quinn rasped out, sitting up to lick the excess cream on Rachel's lips.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed as she bent down to kiss Quinn.

She tugged on Quinn's lower lip and gently bit on it, earning a small moan from the blonde. She slipped her tongue inside of Quinn's mouth, eagerly sucking and nipping at the blonde's pink tongue. They kissed passionately, with their tongues fighting for dominance.

Rachel moaned as Quinn's tongue invaded her mouth, tracing the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She ran her hands across Quinn's bare sides, making the older woman shiver. She palmed Quinn's breasts, squeezing and massaging them gently.

"Rachel," Quinn whimpered against her mouth.

Rachel grunted and continued to fondle Quinn's breasts as they made out heavily. She inhaled the faint scent of vanilla on Quinn's skin, making her moan softly. She loved the way Quinn smelled and tasted, taking over all her senses and making her addicted.

She sucked and swirled her tongue around the shell of Quinn's ear, making the older woman shudder. She dragged her lips south and nipped all over Quinn's pale neck, leaving small and reddened love bites all over it. She sucked on a patch of pale skin, making Quinn moan and arch off the counter.

"Rachel, please," Quinn begged, whimpering as Rachel gently bit on her pulse point.

"Please what?" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's neck, her lips brushing across the pale expanse of skin.

"I- fuck me," Quinn whined as she spread her legs. "Please!"

At this, Rachel groaned and grabbed the can of whipped cream. She moved her head south, right in between Quinn's legs. She licked her lips at the sight of Quinn's blushing and leaking pussy, twitching and throbbing for her touch. She looked up to see Quinn staring at her, her blonde mane a mess and her lips swollen from their make-out session.

She positioned the nozzle over Quinn's sex, spraying a thick amount all over it. Quinn gasped and arched up slightly, her hands gripping over the edges of the counter. Rachel smirked and dove right in, licking and lapping at the white substance that covered Quinn's cunt. She gave small, kittenish licks, savoring the taste of the whipped cream mixed with Quinn's heady arousal. Above her, Quinn was moaning loudly and pleasuring her breasts.

Rachel licked off the last of the cream on Quinn's pussy, before shoving her tongue inside the tight hole. Quinn shrieked at the sudden intrusion, her pale hands flying towards Rachel's hair. Rachel moaned as Quinn yanked her towards her pussy, her tongue swirling and rubbing at the blonde's inner folds. She reached up to rub tight circles around Quinn's clit, making the older woman's moans and whines increase in pitch.

"Mmm, Rachel," Quinn moaned out from above her. "I love it when you eat my pussy…"

At this, Rachel groaned and tongue-fucked Quinn harder. She slurped and sucked on Quinn's pussy lips, her spit dribbling on the blonde's swollen cunt. She hummed as she ate Quinn out with gusto, making the older woman writhe and thrash.

"O-oh fuck!" Quinn shrieked, her walls choking Rachel's tongue. "So good, keep going! D-don't stop! AH! AH!"

Rachel moaned and fucked Quinn faster, her fingers pinching and rubbing the blonde's clit furiously. A string of curses and filthy moans tore through Quinn's lips, making Rachel eat the older woman out faster. The blonde humped desperately against her face, nearly making her suffocate.

"C-COMING!" Quinn screamed as she arched up sharply off the counter, a heavy stream of her cum gushing out of her pussy into Rachel's waiting mouth.

Rachel moaned as she drank up all of Quinn's cum, lapping at the older woman's cunt to draw out the last of her orgasm. She grinned as she watched Quinn melt against the counter, her chest heaving and a sated smile playing at her swollen, pink lips.

"Mmm, that was so good," Quinn said lazily as she pulled Rachel on top of her. "Remind me to stock up on whipped cream."

Rachel laughed and pressed her lips against Quinn's forehead. The older woman sighed contentedly as Rachel held her, their chests rising and falling in sync.

"As much as I love having you for breakfast, I think I'll go for some real food now," Rachel chuckled as she stroked Quinn's hair. "I need my energy back from all the fucking we did last night."

"All right," Quinn laughed breathlessly, her voice slightly hoarse. "No more distractions so I can get our breakfast done."

"Mm-hmm," Rachel hummed, bending forward to kiss Quinn sweetly on the lips.

"Okay, enough," Quinn giggled against Rachel's lips.

"Can't help it when my girlfriend's a beautiful and sexy teacher," Rachel mumbled, her hands sliding to Quinn's waist.

"Flatterer," Quinn laughed as she patted Rachel's chest.

"Well, it's true," Rachel said as she rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"You're going to make me fall harder for you if you keep being so sweet," Quinn teased, though the soft look in her eyes was telling Rachel that she was serious.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rachel asked, with a hint of vulnerability.

"Definitely a good thing," Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel on the lips. "Why do you sound so unsure all of a sudden?"

"It's just hard to believe that someone as perfect as you could possibly want me for more than just the sex," she sighed as she buried her face against the side of Quinn's neck.

"I'm not perfect, Rachel," Quinn said softly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "And if I wanted someone just for the sex, I would've brought them to a hotel and not here in my apartment to have it. Like I said the night that we met, you're not just a one night stand for me."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Quinn shook her head as she circled her arms around Rachel's neck. "So, what brought this on?"

Rachel swallowed, memories of her first girlfriend crossing her mind. She forced them all away, along with the insecurities that she felt.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," she sighed as she pulled away from Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn smiled softly and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Now, how about those pancakes?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, watching as Quinn prepared their breakfast. She leaned against the kitchen counter and ran a hand through her hair, expelling a heavy sigh. It had been a long, long time since she opened up to someone about her past relationships, and she was glad that Quinn was the first to hear about it in years. Quinn never judged her or seemed thrown off by her insecurities but handled them well instead.

Quinn listened, actually listened to her and always said the right things that would make her feel better. She decided that she wouldn't do anything that would screw this up. Because meeting Quinn was the best thing that has happened in her life so far.

* * *

Rachel sat with Quinn in the living room, after eating their breakfast and changing the sheets of Quinn's bed. Quinn was sitting, with Rachel lying down and her head positioned on Quinn's lap. Rachel was smiling as the older woman looked down at her, pale and slender fingers caressing her face.

"What's on your mind right now?" Quinn asked softly as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Rachel laughed as she took Quinn's other hand and laced their fingers together.

"Maybe," Quinn laughed back, squeezing her hand.

"Just uh- don't take it the wrong way, alright?" Rachel mumbled and sighed softly.

"Don't worry," Quinn smiled reassuringly, her fingers continuing to thread through Rachel's hair.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed again. She played with Quinn's fingers as she thought back on her first serious girlfriend – the one who broke her heart and the ultimate cause for her insecurities.

"My first girlfriend," she said, swallowing thickly.

She opened her eyes, watching as Quinn's lips curled into a small frown. She immediately untangled their fingers and reached up to stroke the older woman's face.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled, barely audible. "Go on…"

"Her name's Kate Owens and I met her at one of my NYADA friend's parties. Tall, brunette, blue eyes. We talked and hit it off after a few drinks. And then I got her number before the party was over. We exchanged texts and phone calls for a few days before I finally got the courage to ask her out on a date," Rachel sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Quinn said nothing and simply laced their fingers back together. Rachel gave a tentative smile and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"One date turned into more dates, and one night, we got drunk back in her apartment and before I knew it… she was stripping right in front of me. You know what happens next," Rachel mumbled, turning her eyes away from Quinn.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend the morning after, and she smirked and said yes. I was happy of course, since she was my first girlfriend. I fell for her along the way, and we just kept on having sex. I made love to her once, but… she didn't like it," Rachel sighed heavily, remembering the way Kate looked at her with distaste that night. Her blue eyes were cold then and she didn't say anything and promptly fell asleep.

"Why didn't she like it?" Quinn asked, her voice tight. Her eyes blazed with anger and jealousy, and Rachel swallowed and squeezed her hand.

"She told me that I either had to be rough with her, or not have sex at all. I was new to the whole girlfriend thing, so I listened to her. It was all just rough fucking after that. I just- God, I hated myself for letting her control me," she said in frustration as she screwed her eyes shut.

"Then I went to her apartment one day to surprise her. She gave me a key, so I just went right in. I heard loud moans coming from her room, and I just stood there in shock. The door was wide open, and I saw her underneath another girl. They were both naked and Kate- she was just being fucked by this other girl. Then she turned her head and she just smirked when she saw me. I just- I felt like my whole world came crashing down right then. So, I ran. She didn't even bother coming after me," she said bitterly as she clenched her teeth.

"Fucking bitch," Quinn growled, her ministrations on Rachel's hair coming to a stop.

"Biggest bitch I ever met," Rachel laughed dryly.

"You didn't deserve that," Quinn murmured sadly.

"I broke it off with her the day after and she just laughed and flat out told me that she was just using me for the sex. That I was just a good lay for her. I just snapped after that. Like I said, I'm not proud of that. And if I could take it all back, I would. I just kept on doing it until I could find someone that would like me beyond sex. Carrie was the first after the whole Kate fiasco and I dated her for three months before I realized that I was being like Kate to her. That I was using her just for the sex. I felt disgusted with myself and I broke things off with her before I could do a huge damage like the way Kate did with me."

"Did you feel anything for Carrie?" Quinn asked softly.

"I thought I did, but…" Rachel shook her head. "I guess I just wanted someone to love me, and Carrie just seemed to genuinely like me. I'm not happy with the way I treated her. She was so kind, but she became a victim of the whole thing that happened between me and Kate."

"At least you broke things off before they got worse," Quinn said gently, her hazel eyes soft and tender.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "But I can't help but think that I should've been more careful. The worst part was that Carrie was understanding about the whole thing. She looked sad, but… she said that it was okay."

"No one's perfect, Rachel. You were hurt, and people lash out sometimes when that happens to them. You just didn't deserve to be treated like a toy. No one deserves to ever feel that way, especially with someone they trusted their heart with…"

Rachel laughed softly and shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder why someone as good as you is with someone like me."

"Did you actually think that I would break up with you after telling me all this?" Quinn asked softly as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"Maybe," Rachel sighed and closed her eyes.

"We've all got things that we want to hide, but you chose to be honest with me. You could have kept it hidden from me, but you didn't. I think that counts for something, doesn't it?" Quinn said as she smiled softly.

"I don't think I can hide anything from you," Rachel murmured, captivated by Quinn's hazel eyes.

"And for the record, you're nothing like Kate. You did what was right by breaking up with Carrie before things got too out of hand. You cared about her feelings enough to make sure that she doesn't get hurt the way you did in the long run. Kate, on the other hand, didn't even have the decency to apologize to you. You're nothing like her, or any other women I've been in the past, for that matter," Quinn said honestly, her eyes trusting.

"No one's ever told me that before," Rachel laughed softly. "I guess you just see me in ways that no one else could ever do. And it's a great feeling to finally have all that off my chest."

"It's just fair, since you also see right through me," Quinn chuckled. "I'm just thankful that you trust me enough to tell me that."

"I just don't want to screw things up by hiding things from you. You have a right to know since we're in a relationship. I've seen a few relationships fall apart because the other person can't trust the other, or because they lie to each other and eventually they find out the truth and the trust is completely gone afterwards. You're far too good to ever be lied to, Quinn. And I don't ever plan on lying or doing anything that will destroy your trust in me," Rachel murmured as she brought their intertwined fingers and pressed her lips against each of Quinn's knuckles.

"I know that you won't," Quinn smiled. "And I don't plan on doing anything that will destroy what we have, either."

Rachel smiled as she looked deeply into Quinn's hazel eyes. The words she'd been longing to say for quite a while now were burning through her throat and threatening to spill out of her lips, but she fought the urge to do so. She wanted it to be special when she would finally say those three words out loud to Quinn, because she knew deep in her heart that the older woman deserved that much.

So instead, she said, "I'm really lucky to be with you."

"I feel the same way," Quinn smiled, her hazel eyes filled with warmth.

Rachel smiled and moved to straddle Quinn's lap. She circled her arms around the older woman's neck and pressed their lips together, thinking how lucky she was to have someone like Quinn in her life.

"I'm getting really addicted to your lips," she mumbled against Quinn's lips. At this, Quinn laughed and pecked her sweetly.

"_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung. So call me your sugar, call me your sugar…" _Quinn sang out loud as she wriggled her eyebrows. Rachel gasped and slapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"Did you honestly just sing that!?" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes widening and her mouth agape.

"I guess I just did," Quinn smirked.

"Dear God, why?" Rachel mumbled as she dropped her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn just laughed and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel smiled against Quinn's shoulder, listening to the older woman's melodious laugh.

"You're so silly," Rachel grinned against the older woman's shoulder. But she definitely loved Quinn for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand, UPDATE! *cheers* I just really want to thank you guys for following this story and for those of you that left a review. You're what keeps me going and pushing harder to continue this story, and just thank you so much! Like, your kind words make my heart melt. Seriously. Just, thanks so much! I love all of you guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I'd really love it if you left a review. They make me happy. :D**

**Oh, and for the Guest who asked where I'm from, hi back! I'm from the Philippines. :)**

* * *

Rachel sighed contentedly as she burrowed further into Quinn's chest. They spent most of the morning just lazing around on the couch and watching some TV. It was a lazy day at best, but Rachel was grateful for it as an escape from all the stress she went through during the last semester. She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, when a sharp knock on the door startled her.

"Are you expecting anyone today?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Quinn.

"No," Quinn answered, puzzled herself. "It might be Britt, though. She comes over unannounced sometimes."

Rachel nodded and untangled herself from the older woman, who got up and smoothed herself before walking towards the door. A concerned look spread across her features as a she saw Quinn take a step back, gasping sharply. She immediately got out of the couch and stood beside the older woman.

Outside the door was a gray-haired man and a blonde woman. Her throat dried as she studied the woman closely. Deep, hazel eyes, smooth blonde hair, and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. The man, on the other hand, had the same nose and strong jawline as Quinn's. There was no mistaking it, the two people standing outside were Quinn's parents.

But what she couldn't understand was how and why. Quinn had told her that she hadn't spoken to them ever since she ran away from home and went to New York. Instinct told her that they had gotten Quinn's address from an outside source, so she squared her shoulders and looked the two people in the eye.

"H-how did you know my address?" Quinn asked as she shrank visibly underneath the man's scrutinizing glare.

"Have we taught you no manners, young lady?" the man asked, his voice cold.

"Oh Quinnie, we've missed you," the woman said softly as she took a step forward, but Quinn automatically stepped back.

"No," Quinn said, her voice taking on a cold tone, much like the man's. It sent a shiver down Rachel's spine. She'd never seen this side of Quinn before. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We came to see how you were doing," the woman explained, but Quinn was having none of it.

"Now? After how many years?" Quinn laughed coldly. "I was a disappointment to you, remember? You practically disowned me just because I didn't want to take the path that you two set out for me."

"We're very sorry, Quinnie… We just wanted the best for you," the woman said softly.

"Stop calling me that," Quinn growled, "you lost all rights to call me your daughter the moment you decided not to stop me when I stepped out of that sad excuse of a home."

"Do not talk to your mother like that!" the man barked as he gripped Quinn's wrist.

Rachel growled and stepped in front of the man, not caring that he was a whole lot bigger than she was. No one was allowed to hurt the people she loved, be they family or not.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you let go of Quinn," she said as she glared at the man.

"This is family business, girl," the man spat as he tugged on Quinn's wrist. "Who is she?" he snapped at Quinn.

"Someone who accepts and sees me for who I am," Quinn spat back. "Someone who actually cares for me."

"Oh no, you will not be defiled by this- this sin!" the man growled. "This is wrong, do you hear me!?"

Rachel felt her blood boil as she listened to the man. Who was he to say that this was wrong? Her dads taught her that love went beyond gender, that nothing was wrong between a man loving another man or a woman loving a fellow woman. She growled and lunged for the man, her fist connecting with his nose. The two other women gasped as she gripped the man by the collar, glaring fiercely at him.

"You lost all the right to call Quinn your daughter a long time ago. She doesn't want both of you here! Why else do you think she didn't talk to you ever since she left your house?" she growled.

"You will not defile my daughter!" the man yelled as he pushed Rachel to the ground. She groaned as her head hit the floor, a sharp yell of pain tearing through her lips as the man punched her in the stomach.

"Get away from her!" Quinn yelled as she attempted to get the man off of Rachel. But the man was too strong, and he punched Rachel again. She groaned and flailed underneath the man, her fist connecting with the side of his face.

"Bitch!" the man screamed as he punched the side of Rachel's head.

She barely heard the sound of Quinn crying out her name and someone else who she didn't recognize calling for the police as her world faded to black.

* * *

When Rachel woke up, she was lying down on a bed. She groaned as she felt a stinging pain in her ribs. Quinn's father must have broken it when he punched her in the stomach. She slowly took in her surroundings. The walls were white and her eyes stung with the bright lights that shone against her face. She tried rolling over, but her ribs protested against the actions. She let out a sharp hiss of pain, followed by a low groan. This was why she was strongly against violence. But she just couldn't let the man hurt Quinn.

Her eyes widened at the thought of Quinn. Where was she? She slowly turned her head to the left and saw Quinn sitting away from her, her eyes cast down to her lap and chewing her lip.

"Quinn?" she croaked out. She swallowed. Her throat felt sore and she felt groggy.

"Rachel?" Quinn shot up from her seat and stood beside her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," she cried out, her beautiful face streaked with tears.

"Don't be," she managed through a wince. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious when my father hit you in the head, and my neighbor saw the whole scene. She called the police and my father was arrested," Quinn choked out. "She called for an ambulance afterwards, and you- you've been unconscious for nearly four hours," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Rachel groaned, her sides burning. "Fuck, that hurts…"

"Do you want me to call for the nurse?" Quinn asked, moving to push the red button behind Rachel's bed.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," she winced.

Quinn nodded and bit her lip as she pushed the button. Rachel sighed as she tried to settle down, but her sides were preventing her from doing so. Just how many ribs had she broken, anyway? Within just a few seconds, a nurse entered the room.

"What's wrong, dear?" the nurse asked Rachel.

"My sides hurt," she groaned in response. "Just how many ribs did I break?"

"Two," Quinn answered quietly.

"Ah, shit. Good thing it's summer already," Rachel sighed heavily.

"Here are some painkillers. They're going to make you feel a little loopy, so don't worry when that happens," the nurse said as she placed two tablets on Rachel's palm.

"Thanks," she croaked out as she popped the tablets into her mouth. Quinn held a cup of water to her lips, to which she drowned down immediately. She sighed in relief as the stinging sensations slowly dulled away, giving the nurse a thankful smile.

"Is there anything else you need?" the nurse asked.

"No, thank you," Rachel shook her head.

"Alright. Just call for me when the effects wear off," the nurse nodded at the two women before leaving.

"Looks like I'll be off my feet for a while," Rachel said as she tried to crack a smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace. "That's what I get for getting into fights…"

"I was so worried," Quinn choked out. "I thought- I thought he wasn't ever going to stop punching you…"

"'m sorry," Rachel said quietly, suddenly feeling bad. "I just didn't like him talking to you like that, even if he is your father…"

"It's not your fault," Quinn said softly, shaking her head. "I just- I never thought he was a violent man…"

"Guess he's just got something against gays," Rachel laughed bitterly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No… the police got there just in time," Quinn choked out.

"Mmm… 's good…" Rachel mumbled, feeling the medication starting to take full effect.

"Thank you for protecting me… I've never had the courage to stand up to my parents until now…" Quinn whispered, her hazel eyes filled with sadness.

"Had to do it… for you," Rachel said, grinning lopsidedly. Quinn chuckled and wiped away a stray tear. "Don't be sad… okay? Beautiful women like you… shouldn't look so sad…"

"You're loopy," Quinn giggled. Rachel just grinned goofily at the sight. Quinn really is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and that wasn't the medication talking.

"'s true," she half-shrugged. "Have I mentioned you have gorgeous eyes? They're… a pretty shade of green."

"Not until now, no," Quinn chuckled softly. "But thanks… You've got beautiful eyes too, Rachel…"

"Mmhmm," Rachel giggled. "Don't worry… 'bout your parents. They missed out… watching someone amazing as you… grow up."

"If they're not going to accept that I'm gay and that I'm with you, then I don't care about them missing out… I just… I really do like you, Rachel. And I'm not going to let you go just to please them," Quinn said quietly, her hazel eyes filled with promise. The words made Rachel smile lopsidedly.

"I really like you too, Quinn…" she mumbled, her eyelids beginning to droop. "'m sleepy…"

"Go to sleep, baby… I'll be just right here," Quinn said softly as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Mmm… see you later, Quinn," Rachel yawned, her brown eyes fully closing.

* * *

When Rachel woke up yet again, she saw Kurt, Santana, and Brittany standing off to the side of the room. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced around the room, where Quinn was nowhere to be found. Letting out a low groan, she called for Kurt.

"Rach? You okay?" Kurt asked as he rushed over to her, his expression filled with worry.

"Yeah… Where's Quinn?" she asked, scanning the room one more time in case she just missed the older woman.

"Oh, she just went out to grab some coffee. Don't worry though, she'll be right back," Brittany chirped.

"Dios mio, what happened to you?" Santana demanded.

"Quinn's dad, that's what happened," Rachel groaned. "Bastard beat me up good."

"What?! I'm going after that fucking-" Santana fumed as she marched out the door.

"No, wait! The police already took care of it. Chances are that charges were already pressed against him," Rachel quickly interjected.

"Quinn's dad really did that to you?" Brittany asked quietly. Rachel nodded. "I never thought he was the type that used his fists…"

"Yeah well, now we know that he does," Rachel snorted.

"I thought you were against violence?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't let him hurt Quinn," Rachel growled, the image of the man gripping Quinn's wrist tightly entering her mind.

"Do her parents know that you're together?" Brittany asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Quinn didn't tell them directly, but I'm pretty sure they've figured that out. They told Quinn that us being together was a sin," Rachel snorted. The idea was ridiculous to her. Her dads were gay and yet they were one of the few couples that actually had a stable and love-filled relationship.

"They're really hardcore Christians," Brittany explained in a soft voice. "That's why Quinn wanted to get away from them as soon as we finished high school."

"With people like them, I can certainly imagine why," Rachel sighed.

"Did you break anything?" Kurt asked as he scanned Rachel worriedly.

"Two ribs," Rachel said, wincing at the thought.

"Lucky it's summer, huh?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah, damn lucky alright," Rachel grumbled under her breath. "I don't know how I'm going to get around if I keep wincing with every twist of my body."

"Nope, not going to take care of you," Santana said quickly, earning a glare from Brittany. "A-actually…"

"Seriously?" Rachel laughed, ignoring the sharp jabs of pain on her sides. "The great Santana Lopez is actually whipped? That's a good one!"

"Ah, shut up! As if you're not whipped by Quinn, either," Santana grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Rachel grinned. She couldn't believe that the day Santana was whipped would actually come. And by someone as nice as Brittany.

Her head snapped towards the door when she heard it swing open. She grinned widely when she saw Quinn entering, a cup of coffee in hand. The older woman smiled at her as she sat down beside the brunette.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked Britt to call your friends," Quinn said softly as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"Nope, I'm glad that you did," Rachel smiled softly. From the corner of her eye, she caught Santana making gagging motions and Kurt looking giddy. She rolled her eyes at the Latina and sent a wide smile at Kurt before turning her attention back towards Quinn. "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and smiled as she set the cup of coffee on the bedside table. She looked worn out, her hazel eyes tired and a sad smile tugging at her lips. It made Rachel's heart ache. She didn't like seeing the pain in Quinn's eyes, and it made her want to kiss it all away.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? It looks like you could use it," Rachel suggested as she reached out a hand to stroke Quinn's jaw.

"No. I'll stay. I want to take care of you…" Quinn said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah," Quinn said, giving a small smile.

"Okay then…" Rachel smiled.

"Would you like me to bring over some clothes for you, Quinn?" Brittany asked, squeezing Quinn's shoulder.

"As long as it isn't a bother," Quinn said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. It's nothing," Brittany grinned. Rachel smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Okay. Just let me get my keys…" Quinn murmured as she took her handbag and took out a set of keys. She handed them to Brittany, who looked at her with a wide smile.

"Well, Tana and I will be going now. Get better, Rachel," Brittany beamed as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Thanks, Brittany," Rachel smiled. Then she smirked at Santana. "Tana, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Whatever," Santana mumbled, though she blushed to the tip of her ears. Rachel held back a laugh, not wanting to agitate her broken ribs.

"I'll be going ahead, too. Blaine says to get well soon," Kurt said as he patted Rachel on the shoulder.

"Tell him thanks for me," Rachel said.

"Will do. I'll visit you again tomorrow. Try not to break anything again, alright?" Kurt warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "If I can even move."

"Right. Bye, Quinn. Thanks for having Brittany us," Kurt said as he smiled at the older woman.

"No problem. Both of you are her friends," Quinn nodded softly.

"See you two later," Santana called out as Brittany dragged her out of the room, with Kurt following close behind.

Rachel let out a sigh as soon as the door shut. She looked at Quinn, who was chewing on her lip and her eyes cast down on the floor. She extended her left hand and placed it above Quinn's, flashing a smile.

"What's wrong, baby?" she cooed softly as she rubbed Quinn's hand.

"I'm sorry he broke your ribs… I should have just slammed the door in their faces," Quinn said guiltily.

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? I don't think that would have stopped them from coming in, either," Rachel said reassuringly.

Quinn said nothing and just gave a small nod. Rachel could tell that something else was bothering her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"I'm just… scared. What if he finds a way to worm out of this one? I just don't want him coming after you," Quinn said in a strangled voice, her eyes reflecting her fear.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that that won't happen. And besides, assault and battery against women is a serious charge, so I don't think he'll be able to bail himself out so easily," Rachel said as she looked straight into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"You're right," Quinn said, her smile clearer now. But there was still some underlying worry in her eyes, and Rachel knew that she wouldn't be able to take that away.

"I never asked how you are… How are you feeling right now?" Rachel asked softly.

"I was really terrified when you fell unconscious… I just- I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life than that moment where my father beat you senseless. And when they wheeled you to the emergency room-" Quinn paused, her eyes welling up with tears and her voice taking on a choke.

Rachel swallowed a thick lump in her throat. Quinn must have been really terrified for her to break down in tears like this, and it made her heart ache. Yet, Quinn still looked absolutely beautiful despite her tear-streaked face. She sat up slightly, ignoring the pain her body was feeling and pulled Quinn towards her. She kissed the top of Quinn's head and gently stroked her blonde tresses as she sobbed into her chest.

"It's okay, baby… I'm right here," she murmured softly as she ran her hand comfortingly across Quinn's hair.

She could feel Quinn's hot tears spilling against her hospital gown and seeping right onto her skin. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against Quinn's head and kept her in a tight embrace, ignoring the dull throbbing in her ribs. She needed to be Quinn's rock, even for just this moment. There was no doubt in her mind that she was absolutely in love with Quinn, and maybe the thought should have terrified her based from her experience with Kate, but it didn't. Because she knew that Quinn wouldn't break her heart the way Kate did, and that Quinn wasn't using her just to get laid.

She laid out all her vulnerabilities and flaws in front of Quinn, and the older woman did the same. They were comfortable with each other and Quinn never judged her for her past mistakes. Somehow, she knew that Quinn was the one person she needed all along. She noticed how their bodies just seemed to fit each other perfectly when they cuddled after having rough sex or tender lovemaking.

Quinn made her feel like she was worth getting to know for and someone worth being in a relationship with. Never in her life did she feel more wanted than with the way Quinn looked at her affectionately with those alluring hazel eyes. That was what pushed her to become a better person and girlfriend for Quinn, because she knew that the older woman deserved that much.

"C'mere," she murmured as she carefully moved to the right to leave some space for Quinn. She patted on the empty space, smiling as Quinn carefully climbed up the bed.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked hoarsely as she draped her arm over Rachel's stomach and rested her head against the brunette's chest.

"It's perfect," Rachel smiled softly as she wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Quinn asked carefully.

"Don't worry, I'm good," Rachel said reassuringly.

"Okay…" Quinn said, her voice laced with exhaustion. Rachel immediately noticed this.

"You can sleep… I'm fine now, so don't worry too much about me, okay?" she said softly as she lightly ran her hand across Quinn's arm.

She felt Quinn nod against her chest, and she smiled softly as her breathing started to even out. Within just a few moments, Quinn lay still, her breathing even and her arm draped securely across Rachel's stomach, as though afraid that she might disappear. She planted a kiss on Quinn's head one more time before resting her head against the pillows.

Her ears perked up when she heard the door squeak open. She turned her head towards the door and saw Brittany, holding up a light blue duffel bag. She smiled and beckoned for the blue-eyed blonde to come inside, careful not to jostle Quinn.

"Is she asleep?" Brittany asked softly as she placed the floor on an empty chair.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," Rachel murmured as she gazed at the hazel-eyed beauty sleeping beside her. Her eyes softened as she listened to Quinn's steady breathing, her heart thudding against her chest.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Brittany asked with a knowing smile.

Rachel felt surprised for a moment, until she recalled what Quinn had told her about the innocent-looking blonde. Quinn had told her that Brittany was people smart and perceptive of other people's feelings, and she now knew for herself that her girlfriend was right.

"Yeah… I love her," Rachel said softly, her gaze unwavering. "She's the first after a long, long time…"

"That's great!" Brittany chirped happily, making Rachel chuckle. "Quinn really needs someone like you, Rachel."

"You think?" Rachel asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I think you're perfect for each other," Brittany grinned.

"Thanks, Brittany," Rachel smiled. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt her."

"I know you won't. You're the first person she's ever opened up to since we came here to New York. Make her happy, okay?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "And… thanks. For supporting us."

"Anytime, Rachel," Brittany beamed. "Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for protecting Quinn..."

"No problem. And thanks for, you know, Santana," Rachel shrugged lightly. "I don't think I've ever seen her that happy before."

"No worries. I really like her," Brittany grinned. "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see you later," Rachel smiled, watching as Brittany left the room.

She gently stroked Quinn's hair, just watching her sleep. Quinn shifted slightly, and Rachel chuckled at the sight.

"Rach…" she heard Quinn mumble softly. She smiled and placed her hand over Quinn's, lacing their fingers together and draping them across her stomach.

"I love you, Quinn…" she murmured softly, meaning it. She just had to wait for the perfect time to say it out loud when Quinn was awake.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, I have not updated for two weeks. And I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. :( Schoolwork and tests just keep piling up, and writer's block really hit me hard. For that, I sincerely apologize. :( I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, even just a little bit. I'll do my best not to make you guys wait long for the next update. And again, I would really like to thank those of you who leave reviews, especially for those who are consistent in doing so. Knowing that you are loving my story makes me really happy! So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I would be really happy if you left a review!**

* * *

A week had passed by without incident since Rachel had been admitted to the hospital. She and Quinn hadn't heard anything with regards to the blonde's father, and Rachel didn't want to think about it either. She sighed and shifted slightly, wincing at the pain she felt. It was official. She hated hospitals now. Just staring at the white walls while Quinn was away bored her to death.

Well, at least she was all set to go home this afternoon. The doctor decided to discharge her once he was sure that there were no further underlying injuries apart from her broken ribs. With the condition that she take it easy, of course. She snorted. Being careful was already a given, anyway. It's not like she wanted to break anything else in her body. Having two broken ribs was quite painful enough as it is.

Her attention snapped towards the blonde who was sleeping beside her, a pale arm draped across her stomach and their bodies pressed together. Smiling softly, she pressed her lips against the top of Quinn's head and closed her eyes.

"Mmm, Rach…" Quinn breathed out and snuggled closer to the brunette.

Rachel laughed softly as Quinn kept pushing into her, as though attempting to glue their bodies together. Any kind of pain would be worth it if it meant getting to protect the woman she loved, and having two broken ribs was no exception. She blushed, scratching her cheek in embarrassment at her sudden cheesiness.

"Mmf," she heard Quinn sigh. She grinned, knowing that the older woman was now awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she teased as Quinn looked at her with hazy eyes.

"Morning," Quinn mumbled sleepily.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn sweetly, feeling the blonde smile against her lips. She grinned goofily as they pulled apart, making Quinn arch an eyebrow incredulously.

"Are the meds still in effect?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, that's just me," Rachel answered, her goofy grin still in place.

"Dork," Quinn teased.

"Well, I'm your dork," she shot back.

"True," Quinn laughed, pecking Rachel's nose.

Rachel laughed back, though her expression quickly turned into a grimace as she felt her sides throb. Though the pain wasn't as strong as when she got admitted, her sides still hurt a lot. Fuck her broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked with concern, her hazel eyes filled with worry.

"Ah, y-yeah," Rachel said, forcing a smile. "It's nothing. Just a little bit of pain."

"Are you sure?" Quinn pressed gently.

"Yeah. The pain's slightly better compared to a week ago," Rachel said reassuringly.

"Okay…" Quinn said softly.

"I just can't wait to get out of here," Rachel sighed.

"Me too," Quinn bit her lip, her gaze cast down. "But we still have to go to court tomorrow…"

Rachel sighed at the thought. Going to court meant that she and Quinn would have to face the older woman's parents once again. At least there was going to be the judge and maybe even a few police officers in there with them, meaning that Quinn's father wouldn't be able to attack her again. Unless, of course, he so desperately would want to land in jail immediately.

"Well, we've got an eyewitness so we don't have to worry about your dad getting away. Plus, people don't take kindly to violence against women," Rachel said in an attempt to reassure Quinn.

The older woman forced a smile, "Yeah. You're right…"

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm fine and you're not hurt, and that's what matters. Okay?" Rachel said, cupping Quinn's face.

Quinn said nothing and smiled, though it still didn't reach her eyes. Rachel kissed her softly on the lips and laced their fingers together, noticing how perfectly their hands and bodies fit together.

"I'm just glad that you're staying with me for the rest of the summer," Quinn confessed in a small voice.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel responded with a smile.

When the doctor had said the previous day that Rachel was going to be discharged this afternoon, Quinn suggested that she stay at the older woman's place for the rest of the summer. This was because Kurt and Santana might be out of the loft most of the time and Rachel might have no one to take care of her most of the time, so Quinn raised the idea since she was also free for the whole time. Plus, she really didn't have anyone to go home to, so Rachel agreed to the idea. She also thought of it as a way to make up for the large amounts of time they couldn't see each other when school was still in.

Kurt had given it some thought but ultimately agreed in the end. Santana said yes without missing a beat, and Rachel rolled her eyes at the immediate answer. It wasn't surprising at all, considering that it _was _Santana.

Still, she felt kind of bad about it. It meant that Quinn was going to do everything: clean the apartment, cook their meals, and wash her clothes until her ribs were fully healed. And she hated not being able to do anything to help. It was just her nature as a person to help people out, especially Quinn, since they were girlfriends now. She really should find a way to make it up to Quinn once she was fully okay and set to go.

Quinn smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. God, was she lucky to have someone like Quinn as her girlfriend.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they hobbled down the hallway and into Quinn's apartment complex. Well, more like Rachel was doing the hobbling and Quinn was supporting her. Walking hurt, but even breathing was painful. The doctor advised her to breathe as normally as possible to avoid any complications that would involve her lungs, but God, breathing hurt like a bitch. Thank God for pain meds, especially those that don't make her loopy and drowsy.

They finally made it inside Quinn's apartment, and Rachel gingerly sat down on the couch, wincing a little in the process. The blonde looked at her, worry clouding her features. Taking the blonde's hand, she smiled reassuringly, or tried to at least. She was pretty sure she was grimacing instead of smiling.

"We don't have to do this tomorrow," Quinn said, eyebrows furrowed and her hazel eyes clouded with concern.

"Maybe, but… I want this to be over with before your father finds a way to worm out of this," Rachel said, rubbing Quinn's hands with her own. "And the sooner we get this over with, the better. I don't want him to hurt you, and we both know he's more than capable of doing that now that he has your address."

Quinn chewed on her lip and sighed, "I know… Just… Don't overexert yourself tomorrow, okay?"

"I promise," Rachel said softly, looking deeply into Quinn's hazel orbs.

Rachel watched as Quinn's features relaxed, though there were still traces of apprehension and worry. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take those feelings away, but she would try her best not to make them any worse. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest as Quinn laced their fingers together, butterflies erupting in her stomach and a loving smile curling at her lips.

"C'mere," she murmured, motioning for Quinn to lie down on the couch.

The older woman smiled and lay down on her back, her head resting on Rachel's lap. Rachel threaded her fingers in Quinn's blonde tresses and massaged her scalp, making the blonde sigh contentedly. Tender moments like these, she realized, was all she needed with Quinn. For nearly all her life, she believed that grand romantic gestures were the way to go. Buying a plane ticket at the last minute when the other person was bound to leave, braving through storms to get to the love of your life, rose petals scattered on the bedroom floor when you're about to make love for the first time… She thought that those were what you had to do to show the other person that you really do love them.

But being with Quinn like this… It completely changed her perception about said grand gestures. Just by cooking dinner in the apartment, staying by her side all throughout her stay in the hospital, making sure that she wasn't in pain… They were simple things done, yes, but to Rachel, they mattered a lot. The way Quinn's hazel eyes were filled with tenderness and adoration when they gazed at each other, the way their bodies fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, or the way their fingers laced together, filling the empty spaces in between.

After what happened to her with Kate, she never thought she'd find someone worth loving again. Someone who would never break her heart and love her unconditionally for who she was. She was… broken after that, to say at the least. Hence the many one night stands and meaningless flings. It was a desperate attempt to look for that someone, and now that she looked back on it, she realized that it was all a big mistake. But then, if she hadn't done those mistakes, would she have met Quinn? Would she have had the courage to flirt with Quinn and inevitably have had sex with her that night?

She didn't know for sure, but she knew that she was meant to meet Quinn. Maybe the development of their relationship was backwards; having sex on multiple occasions before getting to know each other little by little. And the morning after that night… Quinn had asked her name and a few things about her. It was something that no one night stand would ever do. Usually, the other person would up and leave right after the sex or the morning after, before the other woke up. It lead her to think about what she would have done if Quinn hadn't asked her to go out after they had sex? Or if she said no, and left right after?

Would she still have run into Quinn again afterwards? Or would they never have seen each other again?

She didn't realize that she was too caught up in her own thoughts until she felt Quinn's hand squeezing hers.

"Rach…?" Quinn asked tentatively, and Rachel looked down to meet her eyes.

"Yes, Quinn?" she asked, pushing the thoughts away from her mind. She didn't want to think of what might have happened had she not accepted Quinn's offer to take her out. It left a sinking feeling in her stomach, to think of even letting Quinn go after that night.

"Where did you go just now? You seemed… so lost in thought," Quinn said softly, hazel eyes searching Rachel's deep, brown ones.

Rachel swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure if Quinn wanted to hear what she just thought of. But Quinn just knew her too well, able to read her emotions with just a single glance. She'd never lied to Quinn throughout the course of their relationship, but she was pretty sure that the older woman would also be able to tell if she was lying. Quinn was just too good at reading her.

"I'm not sure you want to hear it…" Rachel mumbled, averting her gaze from Quinn.

"Unless you're thinking about breaking up with me… then I'm sure there's nothing worse than that," Quinn said in a small voice, eyes filled with insecurity.

Hearing the sorrow and pain in Quinn's voice made Rachel snap her attention back towards the older woman.

"What? No! I- I would _never _break up with you, Quinn!" Rachel said quickly, her heart clenching at the thought of ever even _thinking _of doing it. She could never do that to Quinn. She _would never _even dare entertain the idea.

"I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion… I just… I'm sorry…" Quinn choked out.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry," Rachel said guiltily as she looked into Quinn's pained hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for making you think that…"

"Don't be, Rachel… I shouldn't let my insecurities get the best of me… I know you would never hurt me like that," Quinn said in a strangled voice.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel whispered, her hands gently stroking Quinn's hair. "But are you sure you really want to hear it? I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"I don't think that anything could be worse than us coming to the point of wanting to break up with each other…" Quinn said softly, her hands reaching up to stroke Rachel's face.

Looking into Quinn's eyes, Rachel knew that the older woman was right. Nothing could potentially be more painful and heartbreaking than the thought of the other entertaining the idea of a breakup. They weren't together for that long, she knew, but she could not fathom the idea of living without Quinn in her life. The older woman understood her and cared about her in ways she could never imagine, ways that she was sure no other person would do for her. She never felt this way about anyone before, not even with Kate. Somehow, she felt that she and Quinn were made to last. And she hoped that she was right.

"I was… thinking if I would have had the courage to flirt with you if I didn't gain the earlier confidence from my one night stands… About if I would still have seen you if you hadn't asked me out, or what would happen had I said no. But then again… you weren't just a one night stand for me. And I knew that I wasn't just a one-time thing for you, either. When you asked about me the next morning… I knew that I made the right decision by saying 'yes' to your offer to take me out. And maybe we had our relationship backwards, but… It worked out. It worked out for the best.

"It didn't crash and burn and you know me at my absolute worst and you never thought for a moment about leaving me. Because of that, I know for sure that meeting you in that bar was meant to happen at one point or another. And for me, that's more than enough for me to believe that what we have is right. That it's not something worth tearing apart and burning into ashes. And I know that you're worth it, Quinn. You're the only person that's worth it for me. Not Kate, not Carrie, not anyone else but you. Just you…"

Her eyes never left Quinn's as she spoke until the end, her eyes reflecting the words she wasn't sure when the right time to tell the older woman was. Quinn's hazel eyes mirrored the emotions she was feeling; soft and filled with so much _love_. But maybe, just maybe, this was the right time to tell Quinn. She didn't need to plan a grand romantic gesture and confess her feelings for Quinn on the top of the Empire State Building or run through the airport and shout what she felt at the top of her lungs.

All she needed to do, all _anyone _needed to do was to say those three words and absolutely _mean _them. She opened her mouth to speak the three words she'd been dying to say for quite some time now, but before any words could escape, Quinn sat up and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action, but immediately recovered and kissed Quinn back with an equal, if not stronger, passion.

Quinn's body pressed against hers gently, careful not to crush her under her weight and possibly cause any more damage to her broken ribs. Their lips fused and melded together, neither one wanting to break apart, too lost in the emotions that they were feeling. Rachel just kept on kissing Quinn, not ever wanting to go a day without this. Without looking into Quinn's bright hazel eyes. Without seeing Quinn smile so beautifully that any angel would hide in shame.

But at the same time, they had to. They had to pull away at some point, though they both did not want to. And unfortunately for Rachel, she couldn't kiss Quinn any longer in the state she was in. If her ribs were intact, then she could have kissed Quinn longer, get lost even more in those soft lips that encased her own. But the need for air was much stronger with her injuries, so she had to pull away.

Breathing raggedly, she opened her eyes and looked deeply into Quinn's bright and beautiful hazel eyes. She was entirely sure she had never seen eyes as beautiful as Quinn's. They were so easy to get lost in, and God did she want to lose herself in those beautiful green orbs forever.

Taking a deep breath, she cupped Quinn's face and gently stroked the older woman's face. She decided that this was it. This was the absolute right time to tell Quinn how she truly felt about her. And if not now, she would have to say it at some point. The time was now. She was sure, and it was right.

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel finally said, her voice rough with emotion. "I'm _in love _with you."

Her brown eyes looked straight into Quinn's hazel ones, meaning every word she had said. She loved Quinn, she was _in love _with Quinn with an absolute certainty. Her past actions may have already shown this; the way she fully opened up to Quinn about her past, the way she made love to Quinn on that piano bench in the auditorium and yet again in the older woman's bed, the way she protected Quinn from physical harm and any more emotional damage from her parents… She knew that actions speak louder than words, but she had to say those words. It was inevitable, and sometimes, words were needed for reassurance, for absolute certainty and surety.

"I-" Quinn choked, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. Happy tears, from what Rachel could tell. "I'm in love with you too, Rachel…"

Rachel could feel the raw emotion in Quinn's voice as she heard those words back. Her heart thudded fast and loud against her chest she was pretty sure that Quinn could hear it. But she couldn't help it, Quinn still looked perfectly beautiful and breathtaking despite her tear-streaked face. And the fact that Quinn loved her back… It was more than enough for her to start crying herself.

"You're right… Maybe we really were meant to meet each other that night. You saved me from future heartbreaks and from potentially digging myself further into my insecurities. I was a bit terrified at first… when I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I couldn't help but think of the worst, but in the end, I realized that you would never hurt me. And when you protected me from my father… that was when all my fears and doubts finally went away.

"You could have easily broken things off with me after that waitress flirted with you, but you didn't. You read me and reassured me that you weren't going to leave. And most important of all, you listened to me. That was all I needed; for someone to understand and love me for who I am. And you're that person, Rachel. I'm really happy that I met you."

Rachel smiled softly as Quinn poured out all her emotions. If anything, Quinn had saved her, too. If she hadn't met Quinn at the bar that night, she might have gone out with another woman and went on more one night stands and have more meaningless sex, laying herself bare to strangers. Meeting Quinn changed that. Quinn saved her from ending up like Kate, and for that, she was really grateful.

The timing really had been perfect, and being with Quinn was also perfect in itself.

"The timing really is perfect, huh?" Rachel said, voicing out her thoughts.

"I'd like to believe so," Quinn smiled and pressed her lips against Rachel's again.

Rachel couldn't help but smile in the middle of the kiss. Broken ribs be damned, at least she was able to protect Quinn.

"I love you," Quinn murmured against her lips, their foreheads touching and their eyes staring deeply into each other.

"I love you, too," Rachel said with a smile.

She meant those words, and she knew that Quinn also meant them. For as long as Quinn was with her, she knew she could take the older woman's bastard of a father down. The need and desire to protect Quinn from harm was what would strengthen her in court the next day. She would make sure that Quinn's father would never lay a single finger on her girlfriend ever again, no matter the cost.


End file.
